


Soft Kisses on  Metal Guns

by FanPanApproves, Hysteriousity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AotGangs, AotMafia, AotMobs, Blood, Bloody Scenes, Death, Epic, Epicness, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fighting, Fluff, German Eren Yeager, Guns, Hysteriousity, M/M, Missions, Mobs, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Revenge, Secrets, Shounen, Shounen ai, Somewhat, Sorry Not Sorry, Titan Gang, Violence, Yaoi, gang stuff, mafia, sad stuff, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanPanApproves/pseuds/FanPanApproves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysteriousity/pseuds/Hysteriousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixed Mafia with all sorts of people. Russians. Italians. Latin. Even Germans. The one in which his father always associated with. The day his father left and took something of high values from them, was the day that Eren Yeager was told to keep the most biggest secret of his life. After killing his mother and his father over the need for information, they have finally decided to go after him. But Eren has bigger plans for the Mixed Mafia. Plans of revenge.</p><p>Levi was hired by Erwin Smith, the leader, to get steel the stolen information back and assassinate Eren Yeager as well as his friends. But in order to find out where the information lies, he has to befriend the brat. Of course, things never seem to go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Out of all of the places that I could be going to find some shitty brat that can’t keep his nose out of grown up stuff, I have to find him at some stupid music store. The hell is Erwin going after? An instrument thief or some bullshit like that? And what am I even going to do when I get there? Waste my money on some pointless shit that’s probably cheap anyways.

Apparently this little shit has the most important information in the world and I have to be the one to get it because Erwin can’t get his lazy ass off of his big office chair and do it himself. He says that he’s ‘too busy’. He’s probably just busy sitting in that office doing what we all know isn’t any form of work. He even threw the whole ‘You’re the only one who can do this’ bull that I was stupid enough to go along with. But then I actually rethought it and called bullshit.

The meeting that we had and everything he said about the brat is what called my attention.

_“Who the hell are they?” I nodded at the screen. It looked to be a picture of a family. A woman in the arms of a man and two children, one being a boy and one being a girl. The boy looked similar to what was most likely the parents, but the girl looked nothing like them._

_“This is the Jaeger family. The-“_

_“Who’s the little girl?” I cut him off. If I was supposed to do something, I had to get as much information as I needed._

_“She was adopted. Parents were murdered.” A brief explanation that explain so much. Thank you Erwin._

_“Tch.” I already know who was behind it too. But of course if I even asked, Erwin would go on about how some things need to be kept a secret or how obvious bullshit like this was ‘Classified information’._

_“The older man, Grisha Jaeger, was a doctor. He was also one of our co-workers and our excellent negotiators. But he decided that he’d go on and take something that wasn’t his. He wouldn’t give it back and we assumed that it was passed down to the family. Not long after he was…taken care of..”_

_“Killed.” I interrupted once more. He was acting like I didn’t know what he was talking about._

_“We went after his wife, asking a few questions and seeing if she knew what he knew and seeing if she had the information that we needed. Of course she chose not to cooperate, and she ended up just like her husband. For a few years we thought of it as a lost cause. That’s when we realized, it was the kid who knew the information. Something told us the boy held the key to our success. The key to our power. But just like his mother, he refused to cooperate. But we didn’t kill him. We decided to show him just what happens when you don’t give people like us what we want. We-“_

_“-killed people close to him and close to his friends. Yeah, yeah. The usual shit that would supposedly make people scream the truth like their own life won’t be over in seconds. Stop exaggerating and explain what I need to do. I don’t need every little thing in detail. I just need enough information to allow me to do my job.”_

_“You don’t even know what the job is.”_

_“I have to get the brat with bright eyes.” I crossed my arms. I could tell from the way Erwin looked when I said it that I was right._

_“Eventually.” That threw me off more than it should have. No doubt that the confusion was showing because Erwin started talking some more._

_“The one you are after is Eren Jaeger. Two of our bases were taken down and I have no doubt that it was him and his friends. I don’t want you to kill him yet without finding what we need. I have no doubts that he and his friends are going after the warehouse next. They’re going in a circle starting from the ones closest to their house to the ones that are farthest from their house.”_

_There’s no way that an innocent looking little shit like him could have killed people and taken down two of the Titan’s bases by now. He looked too innocent. His sister, I wouldn’t be surprised, but him? He looked like a soft fuck. I wonder what even drove him to want to even do such a thing by attempting to take down the Titans. That’s a stupid move. Wait… hold on a second…_

_“Wait a second,” I stopped him. “How do you expect me to get the information without…?”_

_“I want you to befriend Mr. Jaeger. Get close to him. I want you to be at that warehouse until he and his friends show up. When you see an opening, help the brat out. Kill anyone you want. You know I don’t care much for those people anyways.”_

_Selfish bastard. There’s no way I’m going to befriend that little brat, either._

_“He works at some music shop. The name is uh… Sharp and Flat.”_

_What a creative name._

_“You can go there to see what you’re up against. Because after you ‘befriend’ him, I want you to get close enough for him to tell you where he keeps the information. Then once you find out where, I want you to call me and let me know. I’ll tell you what I want you to do next. Don’t come back here empty handed. Report to me weekly. Find out just how much they attack. When and where they plan to attack next. You can even fight with them if you have to gain their trust. I don’t care what you do as long as I get what I need.”_

_“So why didn’t you just send your men in to ambush and search themselves? Why am I doing it and what do I get out of it?”_

_“I think that you’re just the one who can get the job done right.”_

Those stupid words echo in my head as I walk towards the music shop. I look up and see a sign that has the words ‘Sharp and Flat’ written on it. The name is so creative that it fucking hurts. It doesn’t even look as big anyways. It’s probably one of those cramped stores that have a bunch of things pushed together and make it hard to even walk through. It’s probably dirty too.

I opened the door and walked right past the desk without a word. That was until I heard someone talk. I immediately turned and met the bright eyes of that kid. What was his name again?

Aaron? Erin? _Eren._

Yeah that’s what it was. It was him. That bright eyed brat. The kid with the ocean in his eyes. Holy shit. Would you look at me getting all poetic talking about some brat I’m supposed to befriend. He doesn’t look that tough. If anything he looks rather scared. That’s good. It’ll make him easier to get through and easier to kill even. I give him a quick once over. He doesn’t look extremely weak. He looks like he would be able to put up a fight if it weren’t for the bits of fear showing in those eyes.

I turn around, not even bothering to answer his question. I didn’t even hear it so it’s pointless anyways. I doubt it was anything important or worth repeating anyways. I walked down the rock-music isle. No doubt that the brat’s eyes were on me. He was probably watching me as I walked. Fucking creepy ass kid. If he liked how I looked so much he may as well take a picture. It’ll last longer. I thought about actually saying that but second guest it. Because fuck if I felt like dealing with this brat right now. If it weren’t for my current objective, his brains would be splattered all over the merchandise behind him. But no, Erwin wants to make everything so damn complicated for a stupid reason as to getting some important information that I doubt is even all that important.

I stopped walking in front of one of the bands I listened to often. I didn’t pick them up or anything though. I had all of the albums that I wanted by them anyways. I glanced at that brat behind the counter to see that he stopped looking at me. Finally. If he doesn’t know the definition of personal space then I don’t know what else to do. I don’t even know why I came here. I could’ve waited until I saw that brat in combat, or until I had to do some shit to get him to trust me even though he really shouldn’t.

I opted to getting a pair of cheap headphones. My old ones broke and I don’t feeling like spending another 30 dollars on a pair of headphones. I doubt these are even going to last. I walked towards the register and dropped the pack of headphones on the counter. The brat looked up at me and told me the price of the headphones were, which I already knew. Cheap 9 dollar headphones that’ll probably break in less than 1 damn day.

“That would be 9 dollars. Do you want a bag?”

I didn’t have anything but a 20 in my wallet, so that’s exactly what I handed him.

“No.” A simple reply. Nothing big. Being around this brat irritated me. He just seemed like the annoying type, not like the type that already took down two mixed mafia bases without a problem. He looks like he barely got hurt or anything by them. But maybe it’s because he wasn’t showing any skin. His entire body, aside from head and his hands, were covered by black. He couldn’t have done any of those missions without getting hurt. Some of the people in those shitty bases are weak but a good amount of them are strong.

Not stronger than me, but strong.

He was a fucking kid. That’s what he was, a kid. He looked like he could be like 16 or 17. And I’m twenty-fucking-five years old. An adult. That goes to show just how much authority I have over this bright eyed brat, and just how easy it’ll be to kill him once I get the chance to.

I picked up the headphones and put it in my pocket along with the change that he handed me. Before leaving a gave him a quick once over and looked him in the eye. Not even saying a word. Just staring. I was judging him mentally. I decided that his shitty smile was fake and annoying. And I hated his eyes. They were two different colors and I hated it. Like a fucking ocean with some green shit in it. Those big ass eyes made him look like an innocent little fuck. And I decided that I had to be able to see right through that just like I was able to see right through his fake smile. I could see just how easy getting to him would be by just looking him in the eye. And you know what? He was probably thinking the same thing about me that I was thinking about him.

Annoying little shit.

\---x---

“What the fuck, Erwin? He’s a fucking kid. You’re telling me that you couldn’t have done this yourself? He’s fucking easy.” I took my place on the big black couch set in the middle of living room a few feet away from a large flat screen resting on a stand. I had ended up calling Erwin because the idea that I was about to do the easiest thing in the world set with me and I realized just how much of a lazy shit Erwin was.

“Exactly, Levi. So why is it a problem?” He replied. Fucking ass.

“Because I’m wasting my time with a brat that you could’ve dealt with on your own.” I crossed one leg over the other and placed my hand in my lap while the other held my phone.

“I told you already. We tried to ask him question and he didn’t answer.” Bullshit excuse.

“Exactly.”

“Levi. Why is it bothering you? It must be a big issue if you’re already calling me a day after I gave you your mission.”

“I just don’t like wasting my time doing pointless things. This whole ‘be friends with that brat’ is nothing but a waste of time. It’s something you could’ve done yourself. I want another mission.” I didn’t find the point in getting close to someone I was going to kill. Getting too close to something will do nothing but destroy your every last ounce of trust for yourself because you’ll end up doing that stupid shit that you do when you get close to someone like helping them and all of that shit.

“You’ll be missing out on a great opportunity. The reward that the information gives us will be shared with you. It’ll be the greatest thing in the world Levi. You want to do this.”

“What the hell is this information anyways?” If I had to get something, I may as well know what it and what I’ll be getting from it.

“It’s the key to power. Control over everyone and everything. You do love being in control don’t you?” Little bastard was right. I could hear him smirking. His deep voice irritated me more than that shitty brat’s smile did.

“Fuck you Erwin.” I heard him chuckle on the other end and it made me want to punch his eyes out. If the prize wasn’t so big than I definitely wouldn’t be doing this.

“Good. Glad to hear that you’ll be cooperating with us. Now remember your mission.”

“Whatever.” I hung up and threw my phone beside me. Fuck. I didn’t even know when I was supposed to head to the third base. I was definitely not going to go every damn day until that brat shows up. I’ll go Thursday, the day after tomorrow. Hopefully I’ll be timing it right if I do so.

Since I’ll probably have to stab or shoot my way through people that I could give less of a shit about, I may as well decide what I’m going to bring. I stood from the couch and walked to the back of the house where my room was. I walked into my closet. Of course, it was a walk in closet. I was definitely not broke with my job. I walked to the back of the closet and pushed pass a bunch of clothes on hangers and revealed an armory. Not a big one but it held enough. From rifles to pistols to grenades. I had almost anything you could probably think of. I even had knives varying in size. This would definitely be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Armin picked up a piece of paper and put it on the board, placing a magnet on the top so it’ll stay down, then turned to us. There was a picture of a large building. It looked to be run down and falling apart.

“This is the next base.” He pointed to it. “It’s an old abandoned warehouse filled to the brim with members. That’s the reason why everyone needs to be working together for this. There are too many people to be able to get information on all of them. I got most of them, the stronger ones specifically. That includes Mr. Hoffman, who leads everyone in that base.” Armin reached for another piece of paper and held it instead of hanging it up.

“Mr. Hoffman is known for murdering the people that owe him money. But of course, we all know he doesn’t murder them on his own. He hires men, but it all goes back to him. If he doesn’t kill them he’ll have them brutally beat till they’re on the brink of death. He is also known for letting his own members die or killing them himself whenever they don’t get the job done or whenever they speak out against him. It’s clear that all he wants is money.”

Just like everyone else. All they want is money. That’s no surprise.

Armin put the paper back down on the table and picked up a marker. “From what I found, there are always a few guys walking around the warehouse and keeping watch for anyone coming in. So that’s where Springles comes in.” Both Sasha and Connie looked more focused than they ever were.

“We’ll be distracting them?” Connie asked with his head tilted like a dog and Armin nodded.

“What if they have guns?” Sasha actually stopped focusing on the chips for once. That’s more surprising than Mr. Hoffman’s intentions.

“You’ll have a gun too.” Jean spoke before Armin did and we all nodded in agreement. Both Sasha and Connie seemed to relax a little. I’m pretty sure they knew that. We’re not careless aside from the whole no bulletproof vest thing. In which Jean is most likely going to take a thousand more years to get.

“You’ll be distracting them. We’ll tell you how once we know just how many people you’ll be distracting. Next, Jean and Marco. You guys are getting the guns and ammo.” They both nodded at Armin.

“Give us a list of what you need specifically and we’ll get it.” Jean said while Marco silently agreed.

“Annie. For this mission you won’t have to do much, but I’ll need you to help me monitor the cameras.”

She didn’t even say a word. We all knew that she understood. She never spoke when we were planning out missions.

“Eren and Mikasa. The second time we go to the warehouse, you already know what to do. But I need you to be careful. Like I said before, there are a lot of people there and I couldn’t get a specific count on them. The warehouse is pretty big as you can see.” He gestured to the picture. “The-“

“What are we going to do the first time we get there?” Connie interrupted.

“Find out how many people you’ll have to distract.” I answered for Armin and Connie replied with an “Oh.” I looked over at Sasha who was silently eating a bag of Cheetos opposed to her bag of Potato Chips earlier.

“The only way that any one of you can get in without being seen is to get in from the back. There’s most likely a door or a window. But like I said, we won’t know until we go see what we’re up against specifically. We won’t be going to visit the warehouse until later on this week so don’t worry about getting ready now. But still be a little prepared.”

I sighed in slight relief. I’ll actually be able to get as much sleep as one could when they work the night shift at a music store. As a matter of fact, I’d love to be asleep right now, but instead I’m sitting in a chair at a table listening to Armin talk about what needs to be done for the next mission, even though Mikasa and I just returned from one not even two hours ago. At least I didn’t have work until tomorrow. I’d still love to be asleep right now.

My own thoughts and wishes for sleep distracted me from whatever Armin said next. When I looked up, Jean and Marco were leaving while Armin and Annie were talking about whatever. Mikasa had already been walking off to her room. Springles were talking about who knows what, and I was the only one not doing something. I should be heading to a blissful sleep.

I stood up and walked downstairs and to my room. Before I did anything in there, I went into my closet and reached up to pull out a small box with a lock on it. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keychain with keys to multiple things on it. With that, I chose a key and unlocked the small box and stared at the contents sitting inside of it. There were several pictures of my mother and father then a small flash drive. I sighed I relief. I was thankful that it didn’t disappear somehow while I was gone. That flash drive held information that could put the entire world in jeopardy if it fell into the wrong hands. I placed it back into the box and closed and locked it. Then I placed it on top of the shelf.

I placed the keychain back into my pocket and walked out of the closet, closing the door behind me and locking that as well. Then I plopped on my bed, not even thinking to change or get comfortable as I let sleep take me over.

\---x---

“Alright Eren, How many do you see?” A much focused Armin asked me. I was sitting on the top of a large metal fence staring down at a large warehouse and looking around for people. It felt like this fence was stabbing me in the ass. It hurt like shit but Mikasa kept telling me to deal with it because she thinks that if I move even the slightest I’ll fall. Easy for her to say, she’s standing on the fence. Fucking standing on it like there’s no problem. Screw her and her perfect balance.

We were lucky that it was dark as well because I’m pretty sure that they would’ve seen us by now. Well, it wasn’t completely dark. It was kind of light but the sun was setting, and it was cloudy, so it looked darker than it already was. Not to mention the people that I’m supposed to be counting, but I’m mentally judging instead, are probably blind as fuck if they can’t see two people standing on top of a fence that someone should be guarding as well if they’re supposed to be guarding something. So I’ve come to my conclusion.

They are all horrible at their job.

“Eren?” Armin called and I quickly counted about five.

“Fi-“

“Six.” Mikasa cut me off before I could answer. “Someone went behind the Warehouse so we couldn’t see him unless he walked out.” She explained.

“Then how did you-“

“He walked out for a second.”

She always knows the answer before you ask or even finish your question. That’s Mikasa for you. Always one step ahead of your thoughts before you even think about it. She’s not like me who’s always one step behind everyone else.

“Okay. So six.” I confirmed and Armin didn’t respond. Although I did hear frantic typing and clicking.

“Can you describe them?” He asked, the typing still audible.

“One looks kind of scrawny from what I see. He doesn’t appear to be armed.” I concluded, but I knew Mikasa was going to add onto that with the way her small eyes squinted.

“He could be. You don’t know so just make sure they have enough to keep themselves from being killed. You know how they can be sometimes. They’ll distract themselves instead of distracting who they’re supposed be distracting.” Well shit Mikasa. I didn’t think you could say more than two sentences. But you said three. And you threw in a little bit of fact with it.

“Two of them look kind of big. And the other two are average I guess.” Don’t you just love how when you have to judge someone more openly you barely have anything to say about them but then when you’re not saying it out loud you can think of a million words off the top of your head to describe them? That’s how it is now.

I heard more tapping of a keyboard before Armin responded to my not-so-explanation. “Are they armed?”

“Can’t tell.” I responded, squinting just like Mikasa.

“Most likely are.” The tapping stopped and I heard a deep sigh of probably exhaustion. “Alright. You guys can come back now.”

I carefully swung one leg over in the direction of the place we came and stuck my foot into one of the openings before swinging the other over and holding on for dear life. Mikasa did the same thing after she sat of course. We started climbing down, and of course you can’t leave without my foot missing an opening and almost falling.

“Fuck!” I whisper-shouted.

“Be careful Eren.” Mikasa said from underneath me. Me nearly plummeting to my death gave her some time to climb down while I was still struggling. I don’t even know how I managed to get up there without a problem. And suddenly going down is the biggest challenge of all.

I finally approached the ground with a relief, jumping off and landing safely on my feet.

“I swear you have no trouble stabbing someone in the chest but you can’t even climb down a fence without nearly falling.” I heard Mikasa mumbled like I didn’t hear her. I just rolled my eyes and started jogging in the direction of the van. It wasn’t too far but it was far enough for them not to spot a big ass van in the distance. We made it our priority to stay hidden in the shadows so they wouldn’t see us running either.

Hell, what am I even worried about? They’re blind as shit.

Once we approached the van, I climbed in through the back of the van while Mikasa got into the passenger seat. Annie was in the driver’s seat. She started the car and pulled off without a word.

“Do you think you guys can drop me off a block from my job? I don’t think I have the time to even go home and change or anything.” I glanced over at Annie who just nodded. She’s been to my job countless times so I didn’t have to give her any directions.

“Do my clothes look dirty?” I asked Armin who looked up from the computer and did a quick once over before shaking his head.

Wearing all black probably looked sketchy enough. But if they’re dirty, I’ll look like I was fighting or playing in dirt. At least the place doesn’t have any strict uniform policies. The owner didn’t care as long as we did our job. I just didn’t want to get any weird looks from people. Especially at this time of night, which wasn’t exactly night, but it just looked like it. It was probably around 6:30. My shift started at 7:00, and getting here definitely didn’t take less than 20 minutes.

\---x---

I’ve been here for three hours and I’ve done nothing but sit at the counter and listen to music while playing games on my phone. I listened to a few CDs and played a few of the instruments that weren’t being sold but were on for display. This place was so boring sometimes, aside from the occasional people coming in to buy whatever. Most of them are normal but there are also the uh... Special ones. There are the pissed ones looking for something calm to listen to, the sad ones looking for sad songs, or the people getting last minute birthday present for people. Then there are the ones who seem to have nothing to do with their lives at 1am and they’d come in and listen to some of the display record or play some of the instruments. I usually let them as long as they don’t break anything.

I sat up on the counter with my back facing the door as I played some Zombie game I downloaded recently to help me pass time. It wastes battery, but thankfully we sold phone accessories including chargers. So I helped myself to one. Especially since the one at home is already meeting its end. I needed a new one sooner or later. So why not now? I put the money into the register just so I wouldn’t be accused of stealing.

The sound of the door opening caught my attention and I immediately jumped off of the counter and turned to the customer.

He couldn’t have looked any less intimidating and kind of scary.

Am I really saying that with the people that I’ve had to deal with? It’s not like I could help it. He just had that look in his eye that said ‘Don’t fuck with me’ and I definitely didn’t want to be the one to do it. I softly cleared my throat.

“Um.. Welcome to Sharp and Flat’s. Looking for anything in particular?” I tried to ask him as calm as ever. He looked over at me like he didn’t see me when we entered. And if I thought he was intimidating before, it gets even worse when he looks at you. His eyes could cut like knives. They’re like guns pointing at you and then shooting continuously until you look just like a puddle of-

Am I fucking serious right now?

He isn’t that scary… compared to some guys. Maybe it’s the vibe he gave off when he walked in. I swear being in here never felt more suffocating. Especially since he came in here.

From what I could see, this guy had pale-ish skin. And his eyes looked black from all the way over here. It probably matched the color of his damn soul because he didn’t even answer my question. He just rolled his eyes like I didn’t see and kept walking. I didn’t get a yes or a no or anything. It was like he was mentally flipping me off for no reason. Of course dealing with customers with shitty attitudes is something you have to do as a cashier especially. So what he just did was like whatever to me. I just label those kind of people with a soul as dark as the night sky. It probably matches his damn attitude, too.

I analyzed him. He was short. A few inches shorter than I was. Probably like 5’4. But he was 5’4 of pure attitude and annoying. Not Horse-face annoying but annoying. Maybe just irritating. I don’t know.

He was wearing black, skin tight jeans, a blood red shirt and a leather jacket. On his feet were some black combat boots. He looked like one of those kids that thought they were badass because they looked badass. I have to be honest when I say he does look pretty damn badass in that outfit. But I just have to remember that he had a shitty attitude. That was enough to take away his badassness, if that’s even a word.

His hair was parted down the middle and I could see that he had an undercut. Interesting. Typical bad-boy look for him that didn’t even look that bad. Not as bad as his attitude.

The vibe that he gave off was also that of someone who didn’t seem to hesitate to kill anyone on the spot. Maybe that’s what made him seem so intimidating and scary at first. But seeing as how I’m not dead yet, he probably wouldn’t be that kind of guy anyways. No matter how much he looked and acted like it.

I watched as he walked down one the several isles that held tons of CDs. He was in the rock section. It looked like he was about to pick out one of the Asking Alexandria CDs. And it probably looked like I was a creep for watching his every move so I immediately looked down at my phone. Picking it up and just scrolling around to make it look like I wasn’t paying too much attention to him and what he was doing.

Not my fault he looked more suspicious than I did wearing his mostly black outfit. I mean yeah I was wearing all black and looking like I was on some top secret mission or something. Hell I was on some top secret mission, but no one else knows that except for the people who were with me.

By the time I looked from my phone, where I was still doing nothing but scrolling through the apps or whatever, Mr. Attitude was standing in front of me holding a pack of black headphones. I didn’t even bother checking the brand to know that it was already cheap. I scanned it.

“That would be 9 dollars. Do you want a bag?”

“No.” he held out a twenty. I took it, tapped it into the system and placed in the register where I pulled out a ten and a single, handing it to him.

“Have a good night.” I smiled a fake smile and watched as he left. He paused for a second, staring at me while I stared at him. My smile fell just a bit but I still held it. It was just brief eye contact before he turned and continued walking.

_Fucking rude._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Levi's POV :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright. When we came the first time, Mikasa and Eren said that there were six standing outside and keeping guard.” Armin said from his place near the computer.

“That would be…” Connie paused to count on his fingers like the math was actually that hard. “3 for Sasha and 3 for me!”

“Nice math captain obvious.” Jean said on the other side of the van with Marco. They were getting a few weapons out for Sasha and Connie to use even though they’d be distractions for the first few minutes.

“At least he’s better at math than you are. You don’t even know what one plus one is.” I was kneeling and pulling on the laces of my combat boots, tightening them until they weren’t loose and uncomfortable.

“Shut it Jaeger. I actually passed math with a B average! And by the way, one plus one is two. I’m not that stupid.” He responded and I stood up straight crossing my arms and smirking.

“I passed with an A+.”

He turned to me with wide eyes that slowly narrowed. “Fucking liar.”

“He’s not lying Jean. You’re just really stupid.” Armin said looking up at the both of us and everyone started cracking up. Even Marco was trying to hold on his laughter.

Armin went back to his place on the computer, still giggling a little and Jean just went back to picking out weapons.

Marco pulled out a few hand guns that no doubt would go to Sasha, who was currently eating a pack of potato chips, and Connie, who was trying to get some chips from Sasha who selfishly refused to share. They both snapped out of their little games when Marco approached them each, holding out guns. They took it carefully like they have never held any before. They have.

Sasha and her father used to go hunting when she was younger. When she met Connie, they’d all go together whenever Sasha’s father didn’t mind. Those days ended along with Sasha’s dad’s life in which he died in a way that we all know too well.  Connie’s parents, on the other hand, are still alive and well. They didn’t get to them yet. And hopefully they won’t.

Even with such a  dreadful past, I’m surprised to actually see them still having as much fun as they used to before we reverted to doing such dangerous things. Maybe this was stupid, but it was being done for a really good reason. The main reason why I wasn’t the only one doing this was because everyone lost someone to these stupid people.

The fucking Titans.

Armin lost his grandfather who was trying to assist my father with his little ‘crime.’ Mikasa’s parents died in a way that I have yet to have found out and probably won’t for a while. She never wants to talk about It when I ask. Jean’s mother was raped and killed by one of the groups. Marco’s mother was never really around, and sooner or later his father left as well. Marco moved in with Jean and his mother before.. well… you know. Annie has yet to talk about her parents and she’s most likely going to be like Mikasa and keep quiet about it until she’s ready. The only thing we know is that she lost one her best friends to these guys.

The thing is, we aren’t all fighting for me and what I have to protect, we’re all fighting for vengeance.

Most of our parents were like my dad and working with them. None of them were like my dad and stole information. They were just doing what they could to provide for their children even if it was the wrong thing to do. A lot of our parents were friends, and that’s how we became friends. Their reasons for death didn’t all have to do with what my father did. Just Armin’s grandfather and possibly Sasha’s father. But either way, we all met either in school or through our parents. Of course I knew Armin and Mikasa before I knew everyone else.

Jean handed them each their utility belt and they both put the gun in it. Marco handed them some ammunition and they put that on their belt as well. He also gave them each a melee weapon. Just knives like we all used.

“Alright. You guys are going out first.” They turned to face Armin. “try to bring them as far from the warehouse as possible. Don’t let them kill you. When Eren and Mikasa are in, I’ll tell you and then you can kill them. Once you kill them, come right back to the truck. Don’t go anywhere else. Do you understand?”

Springles nodded.

Marco handed Mikasa and I our belts and our guns as well as some ammo. When we turned to Jean, waiting for our knives, he had a look of confusion on his face.

“Jean?” Marco went over to Jean who was vigorously searching through the bag for something. “What’s wrong?”

Jean didn’t look up. “I only have one knife left. We’re short one. I think I left it at Jaegers house.”

“Nice going horse face.”

“Shut it, Jaeger.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Well which one of you wants it?” He turned to me and Mikasa. I looked over at Mikasa, knowing what she was about to say so I just cut her off.

“Give it to Mikasa.”

“Ere-“

“I’ll be fine. I use a gun better than I use a knife anyways.” I said and he handed the knife to Mikasa. She hesitantly accepted it without another word.

“Here.” Armin held out two headsets towards Springles. They accepted and put it on.

“Alright.” Armin started. “Connie and Sasha. You guys go…” He paused for a second and glanced at his computer then back at the two. “Now.” They opened the doors and hopped out. From outside of the window.

Armin started typing on the computer and then he spoke. “Can you guys hear me?”

We heard Sasha first. “Loud and clear.”

“Okay good.” Armin connected their headsets to the computer. They were wireless of course. “When you guys have them far enough from the warehouse, let us know.”

They replied in unison with an “Okay.”

It was silent for quite a few minutes. No reports yet, but sometimes distractions take a while. They’d report to us if something was wrong. Not too long after, Connie reported that he had brought them to the far left of the warehouse. He said that Sasha was with him. He also told us that if we were going to break in, we’d have to hurry up.

I stood and headed towards the door, looking behind me to make sure Mikasa was following. She was getting the headsets from Armin. She placed hers on and tossed mine to me. I jumped out and put it on. With that, I started running. As fast as I could. I didn’t need to check behind me to know Mikasa was following me on our little journey to the Warehouse.

Once approaching the actually building. I looked around for Sasha and Connie to see just how far they were. But I didn’t see them. As a matter of fact, I didn’t see anyone. I hadn’t realized I stopped running until Mikasa called for me and I followed her. We went behind the building. Praying that there was some kind of back entrance. But we’d get lucky to find one.

And luck was definitely on our side when we saw a door in the back of the building. I reached for the nob in an attempt to see whether or not it was locked. It was.

“Armin. We found a door, but it’s locked. What do we do now?” I asked, standing away from the door.

“Do any of you know how to pick a lock?”

With that question, I turned to Mikasa. She was already pulling a hairpin out of her tied up hair and walking towards the door. There was a window beside it. It was boarded up. Well, mostly. I could still see inside of it through a few cracks, so I took the opportunity to do so. Considering the fact that this was the back of a warehouse, there were a bunch of boxes and bins and other stuff piled up near the door.

That was something we could use to our advantage. We could hide. Looking a little more to my left, I could see a small opening and I was able to see some of the people in there. They were sitting and standing around in groups of at least 5 or 6. There were about four groups. But this was a two-story warehouse. No doubt that there were more on top. I bet the head man was at the top.

“Eren.” I pulled back from the window and turned to Mikasa. The door was open.

“Four groups of five and six. Two stories. More on the top. There’s boxes in front of the door so we can hide behind.”

Mikasa nodded and she slowly walked in. Hiding behind some of the stacked boxes on one side and I walked in, hiding behind boxes on the other side. But me being the dumbass I was, I let the door slam closed and the warehouse went quiet. Mikasa sent me an annoyed look from her side and I sent her an apologetic look. We both crept farther into the shadows so we wouldn’t be caught if anyone were to come over here.

Just our luck that we heard footsteps getting closer and closer to where we were. The chatting started up again but only in soft whispers as whoever was walking over here came. He was closer to me. I looked over at Mikasa as if asking permission for me to do what I wanted to do and she sent me a nod of approval. Once he was standing right in front of the empty space between the wall and the boxes, where I was hiding, I reached and pulled him towards me. Covering his mouth and pulling with me.

I pulled my gun out and hit him hard in the head with it to knock him out.

I pulled his body in with me and let his body lay there. No one seemed to notice his absence for a few moments. That was until I guess someone noticed he hadn’t come back from checking. That’s when we heard multiple footsteps coming towards us. We saw them. Three men were standing near Mikasa and I. That’s when we knew we had to start.

Mikasa grabbed one of the three men and stabbed him a few times. The other guys hadn’t notice my presence, but they noticed hers and were heading towards her. I didn’t even care about hiding anymore as I ran out and jumped on one of the guys, snapping his neck and jumping off as he fell limp. Mikasa grabbed the third one and slit his throat. That’s when we saw another group heading towards us.

I sent Mikasa a look that told her to go handle other ones because I could handle the group coming towards me. She ran off just at that. I pulled out my gun, shooting three of them while two more walked towards me. One threw a punch that I easily dodged and instead kicked him hard in the leg. That caused him to fall over. The other guy tried to grab me but I stepped back before I could and punched him. His partner was back on his feet and attempted to punch me again. So this time, I just hit him with my gun. I punched the other guy in the neck, watching as he attempted to catch his breath. Mikasa did once tell me that punching a guy hard enough in the neck could kill them.

I made sure to punch this guy hard. I shot the one that I knocked out just in case he decided to wake up anytime soon. I made my way closer to the middle of the warehouse and the guys kept coming just like I kept shooting. The order went; shoot, hide, reload. Just like that.

I heard the sound of gun fire, and It wasn’t my own. I looked towards Mikasa to make sure she was okay. She was. That’s the when I heard the sound of a bullet passing me. I looked in front of me. A few guys were holding guns just like I was. I shot a few times before running to hide behind a crate. I kept peeking my head out and shooting a few times. I would also glance at Mikasa a few times as well to make sure she was doing okay. It was good to know that she was doing just fine.

With the first round of guys that died, then came another. This round was more aggressive. More guns, few knives, all of that crap. Maybe I should attempt to kill all of the guys with guns first because that would be so much easier. That way I won’t have to stop and dodge a few bullets every now and then. But oh well. Can’t have everything you want in the world.

I had to use the extra ammo Jean gave us because I ran out before. Hopefully there aren’t as many as there looks to be, because should be doing fine. I stepped out from my hiding place and started shooting, drawing more attention towards me as some guys started running towards me. Those were the gun-less ones. I shot some of them but then I realized just how much I had to try and preserve my ammo.

So instead of shooting the rest I just fought them. Punching them, kicking them, snapping necks. Doing whatever I could to prevent myself from getting hurt. I shot at a few guys aiming at me. I, once again, looked towards Mikasa. She was handling a group of guys all on her own. She was shooting them and stabbing them and fighting them. She was doing just fine with it. I needed to stop worrying about her so much.

She could handle herself. It took her years to realize that I could handle myself. But she still goes mother bird on me sometimes. At least it’s not all the time. I shot at a few of the guys in front of me. That’s when I found that aside from the group that Mikasa was dealing with, there was only one left. I could tell immediately who he was. Mr. Hoffman, the leader.

I held my gun out to him prepared to shoot as he inched closer to me with a gun in his hand. But when I pulled the trigger, nothing came out.

Again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

“Shit…” I mumbled and Armin must have heard,

“Eren?” He came in through the headphones as I inched farther from Mr. Hoffman.

“No more ammo Armin.”

Mr. Hoffman grinned. “What an interesting little shit you are. This is what happens when kids get involved in things like this. You are very skillful. Too bad for you, because you’re skills are going to waste.”

I spit in his face and his grin immediately turned into a frown. I  tried to punch him but he only grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me. Fuck. I forgot what to do in situations like this.

I felt cold metal as he held a gun to my head.

“Eren!” It was Mikasa’s voice. No doubt that she was trying to get to me through that group of men she was dealing with.

What do I do? Is it all over? I stood there frozen in fear, not knowing what to do.

My breath became short. My eyes widened  and they started to water.

**Bang!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was originally called Soft Kisses on Metal Guns but it was changed to Skyfall. It may be changed back though. Just letting you guys know.

I chose to do what I do. I already knew the consequences of such a challenge. I had no fears. It was a choice I was willing to make. To go against the most feared people here. To give them a piece of their own medicine. To show them what it’s like to suffer like some of us did. They’ll suffer the loss of friends before dying themselves. Dying a painful death.

I hadn’t feared any bullet. It never bothered me that I could die young. Sure at first, having a gun held to you is a bit of a shaky feeling. Scary as hell. Even makes you tear up knowing just what’s going to happen next. But it also makes you want to fight for your life. But fear is nothing. Fear is nothing but your brain overreacting more than it needs to. If you think about how scared you’d be, you’re going to be scared. But if you don’t think of it at all and you instead look fear in the face and stab it. You won’t be scared.

It’s just a small shock before it all goes away. I haven’t been scared since my mother was taken away and I never saw her again. Since they took me in and asked me questions. I thought they planned on killing me. I didn’t want to leave Mikasa alone.

Leaving her and Armin alone is not really a fear. I don’t know how to describe it. But it’s something that I don’t want to happen. That’s the only problem with this job. If I fuck up and get killed, I’ll be leaving them alone. Armin has no one. No grandfather. No parents. Mikasa lost her birth parents and then she lost her adopted parents. To the same people even. I can’t leave them alone. Sure they’ll have each other but I don’t want to put them through that. That’s why I fight. I never give up. I can’t leave them alone. I have to try.

But when Mr. Hoffman held that gun to my head, acceptance came quick. I didn’t feel bothered by the fact that right then and there, I would die. I wasn’t scared. I knew it would happen immediately so it wasn’t hard to accept the fact that I’d die. I knew that I should have tried harder, but something was holding me back. Something told me, just let it happen. Accept my fate. Have no fear.

That’s when a shot rang out and I found myself stumbling to the ground. To my surprise, I was breathing. But barely. My eyes were wide with surprise and burned with tears that threatened to fall. But I wouldn’t let them. I won’t show any fear. I was not scared. I was just accepting.

There was no pain. Nothing. I turned to see Mr. Hoffman on the ground with a puddle of blood surrounding his head. I looked around to see Mikasa and everyone paused. Staring at the body laying limp before me in surprise. I looked up, trying to find exactly where the shot came from. That’s when I saw a figure moving and jumping over the rail and landed on a crate, then jumping from there to the ground. He landed with a grunt.

The guys Mikasa had been fending off had their guns pointed at the unknown man who killed Mr. Hoffman and basically saved my life. He pointed the gun at the men. One of them shot in his direction and I swear I saw him stumble back just a little. But I blinked. And before I knew it, he had his gun raised and was shooting them all before grabbing at my wrist. I felt myself being pulled up and dragged towards Mikasa. He grabbed her wrist too. She said nothing, just ran. But I know that nothing was going to turn into something as soon as we got away.

I hadn’t even been paying enough attention to who was pulling us but when I looked up; I realized that I recognized the face. I just don’t remember where. The undercut and the straight face were definitely something I’ve seen before.

 Something else that I noticed was that when I thought the man had stumbled back, he actually did. He was just barely shot in the shoulder. The bullet must have been close enough to rip some skin because I could see a deep shade of crimson spreading around the black sweatshirt the man wore.

I said nothing because we just had to keep running. Eventually I started leading. I was running back to Armin who I knew shouldn’t be too far from the warehouse. As soon as I saw his van I pulled out of the man’s grip and slowed to a stop. I looked back at Mikasa who has a look of annoyance on her face. That’s when I knew she was about to ask a few questions. Either that or, I don’t know.

I watched as she snatched her hand out of the man’s grip. “Who the hell are you?” Her voice was raised. She as probably way past being pissed off.

“It’s okay. No need to thank me for saving his life and yours.” He nodded in my direction before turning to Mikasa, arms crossed. He shifted his weight to his left, glaring at her. But I just kept my eyes fixed on the opening in his shirt that had been covered with bright red over his pale skin.

“Did it look like we needed help?” Her eyes were narrowed. A cold look was going in the man’s direction. Of course Mikasa didn’t notice that the man was hurt. She was far too busy getting on his case about what he did.

“It looked like that kid over there was about to get his brains blown out.” The man retorted. His voice was at a normal volume. Not at an almost yelling point like Mikasa who was usually quiet.

Be he had a point.

“How do I know you’re not here to kill us or something like that?” She asked. I could see her reaching for her gun again. She was always ready for something. It’s not like it would do any good. The man was bleeding enough.

“If I was going to kill you, I would’ve let the brat die and killed you instead of Hoffman.”

That was true. But wait, when the hell did I become a brat?

“Hm.” Mikasa paused. “I still don’t trust you.”

“Don’t care. I still didn’t get a thank you”

“And you’re not going to get one.”

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. Then he turned to me just as I began to speak. “Can we get out of here first before we continue this conversation?” I just felt like getting out of these bloody clothes and sitting on the couch and sleeping for the rest of the day.

But then this happened. May as well bring him to the house. May as well fix up his wound too.

“Eren. There is no way he’s com-“

“We have to talk about this. If you don’t trust him, watch him or something. Plus, he’s hurt because of us.”

Mikasa looked him up and down. When she spotted the cut, she grunted. “He’ll live.”

“Mikasa.” I tried my best to keep my voice firm as I spoke. She always wanted what was best for Armin and I. and even though this guy is a stranger. He still kind of saved me from dying a bloody death.

“Fine. Whatever.” She had her arms crossed. “But if he as so much touches his gun, I’ll skin him.”

It was silent. An awkward kind of silence.

“The name’s Levi. Please don’t start talking about me like I’m not standing right there.” He cut the silence and Mikasa and I stared at him.

Ignoring the last comment, I introduced myself and Mikasa. “My name’s Eren. That’s Mikasa. Now come on.”

I started walking towards the van. I pulled the headset off before banging on the door. It opened and the first person I saw was Jean. Then Marco. Then Annie. Then Springles. Then Armin. They all looked extremely worried. But once they saw me they looked relieved. Then Mikasa came behind me and climbed in before I could even speak. They looked calmer. Then Levi walked beside me and the horse (Jean) jumped in front of his cowboy (Marco) with a gun pointed at him.

“Who the hell is that and why is he with you?” his eyes were narrowed. Everyone else just looked curious aside from Mikasa who was just straight faced and unbothered.

“This is Levi. And he kind of saved me and Mikasa-“

“No. Just Eren.” Mikasa snapped

There was silence. Then Armin smiled a little. “Well my name is Armin. Nice to meet you Levi and thank you for saving my best friends life.”

“Eren wants to take him home with us so we can ask a few questions.” Mikasa cut in before I could explain any further.

“Also to fix up his wound.” I added since she cut me off before I could even fully explain.

Armin nodded and I told Levi to get in. I got in after him and took a seat next to the annoyed Mikasa. Levi sat straight across from me. Before I could even ask, Marco handed him a cloth. “Put this on your wound to stop the bleeding.” Levi mumbled a simple thanks before accepting the cloth and placing it on his arm. I watched his he winced a little but still held it there.

When I wasn’t looking at him, I was looking around and I saw everyone staring at him. I couldn’t tell whether or not he was uncomfortable or just really annoyed.

But I know for sure that this is going to be a long ride home.

\--^--^--

When we got home, the first thing I did was go straight up to my room and make sure my closet door was locked. I walked out and locked my room door as well.

He may have saved my life but that doesn’t mean he’s 100% good. If he could kill someone without a problem or even an inch or regret, then he must have done it before. That means that he has some type of experience.

Mikasa stayed downstairs to watch Levi with Jean, Marco, and Armin. Armin was currently cleaning and fixing him up. Annie went to go put the extra weapons away in the basement. Sasha went straight for the kitchen with Connie following. Once I came back from my room, I moved over to take a seat on one of the chairs. I didn’t even care about showering. I was just too tired to stand.

But then there’s Levi. Who looked as calm as ever. Patient if anything. It was quiet aside from the rumbling in the kitchen and the sound of Armin rummaging through the first aid kit in search of whatever it was that he needed. Levi was no longer wearing his sweatshirt. He was instead wearing a black t-shirt. Of course I tried not to stare at how toned he was.

If anything, I was jealous of it. He looked so small. Short as hell but he was strong as shit. I could tell. He was no master weight lifter but I know for a fact that he had more muscle then I did. It was just he was so short that it made it easy to underestimate him.

“Are you guys going to stay quiet forever or are you actually going to ask questions? I have shit to do later.” Levi spoke before we all did.

“Okay.” Jean spoke up first. “What business did you have at the warehouse?”

“I didn’t.”

“Who are you working for?” Armin next.

“Myself.”

“Why were you at the warehouse and fighting against them but not with them?” I asked.

“Because I’m not fighting with the-”

“Elaborate.” Armin again.

Levi sighed. “I snuck into the wareho-“

“Why?” Mikasa cut him off.

“Can you let me fucking talk without cutting me off?”

Mikasa went silent.

“I snuck into the warehouse because I was planning to do the same thing you were planning to do. Why? None of your fucking business. This has nothing to do with anyone but my damn self. I just so happened to have been there when those two brats were fighting like their shitty lives depended on it. So I decided I’d observe. It was pretty entertaining” Levi explained. But it felt like there was more than that.

“Why was no body going after you?” I asked.

“I was hiding.”

“And you just so happened to have come out right when I was about to get killed?” My eyes were narrowed and I was leaning close.

“I came out just on time. You should thank me brat.” He sat back in his seat. One leg crossed over the other and arms crossed, resting on his knees.

“How did you know I wasn’t an enemy?” I was the only one asking questions. Everyone else was going silent.

“Because why would Hoffman go after someone he was working with? And if you were working with them, why would you be going after someone you’re working with?” He was looking me in the eye now and I was looking right back.

“What if I said that I knew he had a record for killing his members when they didn’t get things done? Or what if I had a bone to pick with Hoffman? Huh?” I was probably saying more than I needed to but I know I was saying enough.

“Well why would he kill all of his members? Why would you kill people you’re working with?” Those silvery-blue eyes were testing me. The smirk dancing its way onto his lips assisting in making it much harder to come up with an answer.

I sat back. Finished with my questionings considering the fact that I couldn’t think of anything else to say in response to that. I can say, I was a pretty good at interrogation. But not that good.

“Exactly. Anything else?” Levi asked. That smirk was still on his lips. He knows he won this round. No one had any more questions. Well except for me. Only I didn’t have a question. More of a statement. I finally remembered where I saw him before.

“…You were that guy in the music store a week ago. The one that gave me an annoying attitude!” I said as I made my new discovery. He fixed me with a glare as I said that.

“Annoying?” He repeated the words. “Annoying would be you not being able to keep your shitty eyes to yourself.”

I was gaping at him before I looked away, crossing my arms. “You looked like some guy who could rob me or something like that. You can’t expect me not to keep an eye on you.” I said to defend myself.

“More like both eyes following me everywhere I go. Ever heard of a little bit of privacy you little shit?” He asked and I just rolled your eyes.

“Privacy? Are you fucking kidding me? You were in a damn music store! There is no privacy in public dumbass!”

“I’m the dumbass?”

“Yes! If you think there’s such thing as privacy in public, then you are a bigger dumbass than Jean.”

“Hey!”

 “Listen you little sh-“Levi stood up and I was standing In front of him. Over him. He was shorter then I thought. Really short. Like tiny as fuck.

“Can you guys please save your stupid argument for later?” Jean cut in and Levi and I went silent. I took my seat and Levi took his.

“So. Your objective is to go after all of the bases as well?” Armin asked. He was sitting on the other side of the room, laptop in his lap.

“I guess.” Was Levi’s reply. He shrugged carelessly.

“It’s a yes or no answer.” Wow Mikasa.

“Fine yes.”

“Why?” Armin again. His curiosity was easy to read.

“That’s for me to know.”

I rolled my eyes at that reply but didn’t say anything. But then again, his reason can’t be as important as ours. But if it is, then it must really be a small world.

“So here’s an idea. If you’re going after them. And we’re going after them, and then we may as well work together to avoid any further altercations and interruptions with our separate objectives.” If you saw Mikasa’s face when Armin said that, you’d probably want to laugh and then leave before she blows a fuse. She held a look of surprise just like the rest of us. Only difference is that hers changed into a deathly glare.

“Hm… sure why the hell not?” He didn’t even ask any questions. Didn’t ask if there was a catch or anything. We didn’t even have to persuade him. He just said yes like it was really that simple. Well. It kind of was but it wasn’t. He knew the consequence just like we did. But still. It was kind of weird. Yet I couldn’t object. I couldn’t even deny that we did need the help with some missions anyways. So I guess I didn’t mind.

Although Armin did make that decision without our permission. The thing is, that the only reason why nobody disagreed with him was because we all know that Armin knows best. Armin is almost always a few steps ahead in certain situations. Not all situations but certain ones. I guess he thought that Levi would be able to help us more than we thought.

But Levi still said yes like it was nothing. It’s just weird. I mean I don’t think it’s a problem. I already saw some of the things he could do. He looks like he’s good with a gun anyways.

“There is no way I’m working with him.” She said and we were all staring at her. Except for Levi who didn’t even look to care. “I still don’t trust him.”

I let out a sigh but didn’t say anything. I was definitely going to leave this one to Armin. I hated it when she did things like that. Acting all motherly and holding a grudge over anyone, not trusting anyone because she thinks that we’ll end up getting hurt. My question to her is, why would someone save you if they were just going to try to hurt you? It didn’t make any sense.

“Mikasa. I don’t think we have a choice. You and Eren can do missions and stuff alone like usual. But judging by the last mission, it’s only going to get harder and it’s good to have back up.” We all nodded at that. Even Annie who I didn’t even know came back upstairs from the basement. Even Connie and Sasha her were silently listening. Silently listening. Silently listening. Silent. What the hell?

Connie and Sasha and silent sounds like an odd combination. Yes they know how to be quiet. But usually, they’d be playing around or something like that. Or they’d be doing something. Or Sasha would be eating. But they were both just watching. Wow. Guess this was more important than I thought it out to be.

“We just weren’t lucky! Jean left out a knife. We could have taken them if Eren had a knife.” She was talking more than usual. That’s how you know she was really against this.

“True. But like I said. The amount of members will only grow from base to base.” He had a point. These were all small. Some of the bases were huge with multiple floors.

“Why can’t Jean or Marco fight? Or Sasha and Connie? Or Annie? Anything but this guy. We have enough people so we can-“

“I’m not good with guns.” Marco said.

“Me neither.” Horseface agreed.

“I’m better at mapping things out then I am at killing people.” Annie spoke up for once. She was only a girl of a few words. She only talked when she felt it was necessary or she wanted to comment on something.

“Sasha and Connie are better at distractions then they are at anything. And that’s because they can make a lot of noise when they choose to.” Armin said and they both agreed.

Mikasa was about to say something but Levi stood. Silencing everyone. “I’m going outside.” He started walking towards the door. “When you guys are done being annoying, call me.” He said before opening the door and exiting the house.

Armin fixed me with a look that telling me that I shouldn’t just leave him alone.

“I guess I’ll go watch him then…?” It came out in a form of a question but I stood up from my seat and walked towards the door, opening, and then closing it.

I walked next to Levi who was leaning on the rail of our porch. It smelled of smoke. Cigarette smoke. He was smoking a cigarette.

“Didn’t I tell you that I was going outside? Not we? Go back to your annoying friends.” He breathed out smoke.

“You know that I didn’t exactly come out here by choice.” I mirrored his position and leaned on the rail. Looking forward. We lived on a quiet and mostly empty block. There weren’t many houses either.

“Hm.” Was Levi’s response. With that, it became really quiet. Maybe even a little awkward. Mostly because I didn’t know him that much. I just know that he kind of saved me and he has a big attitude.

“Um… Thanks by the way.” I scratched behind my neck and didn’t look at him as I said that.

“No problem kid.” Was all he said and I let out a deep breath.

My eyes widened. “I’m not a kid! I’m twenty! I’ll be an adult soon!”

He rolled his eyes at me before tapping the cigarette lightly. Some of the ashes falling to the ground as he did so before he brought it to his mouth.

It got really silent after that. I don’t know if I should call it uncomfortable. Maybe I should ask him a few questions. But what though?

“What’s your favorite color?” I blurted out and I swear I wanted to slap myself for asking such a childishly stupid color.

He gave me the ‘Are you fucking kidding me’ look that Armin would give me when I acted stupid. It was the only question I could think of! The first one that came to mind at least.

He looked away from me, pulling his cigarette from his mouth and letting out smoke once more. “Blood red.”

I’m surprised he even answered that. It was a bit of a scary answer though. But I actually expected him to ignore me. “Mine’s black.” I said with a grin.

“I actually thought it would be green.”

I fixed him with a confused look.

“Because of your eyes.” He was looking at me. “They’re green. Like really green.”

“No Levi. They’re fucking purple.” I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He gave me a look before smirking. Just a bit.

“Little shit.” He replied, dropping the cigarette on the floor and crushing the tip of it in order to put it out.

I just grinned at him. “Alright, let me ask a few more questions.”

“Why?”

“Because. If you’re going to be with us, I have to at least know a few things about you. Besides your favorite color and the fact that you’re actually good at getting kills.”

“Alright, brat, shoot.” He climbed up and took a seat on the rail. Facing me.

“Okay. How tall are you?” I laughed a little at the face he made.

“Are you fucking with me?” He was glaring at me and I was just giggling.

“Yes! I’m serious.” I said between my giggles.

“Fucking brat. I’m 5’3.” So short.

“Hah! I’m 5’7.” I said with pride and he gave me the finger while I chuckled.

“Alright. Next question, how old are you?” I hopped up on the rail beside him. Swinging my feet like a child.

“Twenty-five” My eyes widened. He didn’t even look like it. If anything, he looked about 22.

“Wow. You don’t look like you’re twenty five.” I said and he shrugged. “I think it’s your height.” I said while smirking. He didn’t even look at me. He just pushed me back. I found myself falling off of the ledge. But not before I grabbed onto Levi so he could fall with me.

“fuck!”

He landed with a thud just like I did. “Ahh shit…” I rubbed the back of my head, turning to look at Levi who was slowly getting up but fixing me with a glare in which I just laughed at.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!”

I immediately got up and started running away from him. I wasn’t surprised to look over my shoulder and see him chasing me. I looked in front of myself so I could avoid tripping. God knows that I’ll trip on my own feet if I don’t pay attention to what’s in front of me. I ran up the stairs so I was standing on the porch again. That’s when I realized that either I go into the house, or I figure out a different way to get away from Levi. I looked between Levi, the rail, and the door. I started claiming up over the rail. Before I could jump off, the door opened.

Both Levi and I turned to see an agitated Mikasa standing at the door. Her eyes went wide at the scene of me standing on the rail and Levi reaching out to grab me.

Mikasa had taken a shower within the time that we were outside. Something that I needed to do. I felt gross and tired and running from Levi didn’t help with my sore and exhausted bones. But I pushed that aside. I’ll just shower after the meeting or something.

“Uh…hi.” I said awkwardly and Levi said nothing.

“Armin wants us to have a little meeting.” She sounded tired and irritated. She said nothing more as she turned and started walking.

Just as I was about to turn back and walk through the door. I felt a hand on my chest and looked down to see Levi looking up at me. I couldn’t tell what he was doing because his face said nothing. I knew the answer seconds later. Because I found myself falling again and looking up at the semi-clouded sky. I let a groan come out of my mouth as I looked forward to see Levi’s back. I heard small chuckled coming from the man as he walked back into the house.

“Fuck you!” I shouted out to him.

“Thanks.” Was all I got as a reply.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if there are any mistakes, feel free to let us know ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! It's Levi's Point of View. Also, thanks for all of the kudos and hits and comments. They make us happy :)

I never thought that I was such a good actor. You save a brat’s life, grin a little. Smirk a little. Have a little bit of fun and suddenly he’s comfortable with you. They’re still gaining trust for me. I could tell by how they sent that brat after me before. And then there’s the girl. The one with black hair and the attitude. What was her name again? Mikasa I think. Whatever the fuck.  
  
She was just as annoying. But she was also smart. She didn’t trust me right off the bat. If only I knew why, then I’d really be able to tell just how sharp she was. If it was anything like the movies where people get those ‘bad feelings’ then she must be a really smart girl. She should have a smart feeling.  
  
That damn conversation I had with the brat was enough to ‘break the ice’ or whatever the hell you want to call it. That was until he fucking pulled me when he fell off of the rail. It was meant for him to fall not me. Had that damned girl not came by I probably would’ve tackled and choked him to death.  
  
But no. That’s not my job. Well maybe he should think twice before pulling a killer off of the rail and causing them to fall. Not to mention dirty up my perfectly clean clothes. His were already dirty. He probably didn’t notice that he was standing outside in bloodstained and dirty clothes. Fucking disgusting. Does he not shower or whatever? Does he not know how to be clean?  
  
Does he not know how to clean up the mess and evidence after committing a crime like is he a stuipid fuck or soething? Well obviously he is if he wants to try taking Erwin down like it’ll actually work. That seemed to be his objective and I know for a fact that it’s a damn stupid one too. May as well give up now before you die kid. You nearly died today because I unfortanetly saved your ass. I should’ve shot him instead of Hoffman and told Erwin that it was an accident or some bullshit like that.  
  
He’d probably believe me anyways. Then at least I’ll be able to get the information witout a bright eyed brat in the way. I doubt he’s the only one in the group that knows where the information is anyways. So if I were to kill him now, I could still find a way to get the information. But that’s not my mission. And I could be wrong. There’s no way to tell this early anyways. I can’t just randomly ask ‘So you have this secret information thing that the mixed mafia group needs and I wonder where you’re keeping it. I’m not going to steal it or something but I am going to kill you and borrow it for maybe forever if that’s okay with you.’ That’s the biggest load of bullshit I have even heard myself. Thinking about it makes me cringe.  
  
I just love how this little group falls for my little acts. Even though half of the times I just want to jump up and choke all of them. I can’t do that. I have to…befriend… them. Just the word "friend" makes me want to throw up sometimes. I don’t even refer to shitty glasses as a friend. Even if I have known her for years. She’s not my friend. She’s just a creep that appears at my house at random times. I just so happen to let her stay there and do whatever she wants as long as everything stays clean. It’s not like I won’t end up cleaning up her shit anyways. And I mean it literally. What the hell does she even eat?  
  
Fucking disgusting. The thought of it makes me want to throw up the coffee I had this morning.  
  
I can’t even lie and say that when I saw the brat’s house, I was surprised because it was big as fuck. And knowing that the brat’s father worked with Erwin, I shouldn’t even be surprised at their wealth. But seriously, everything looked all clean and expensive. I live in some shitty apartment on the otherside of town. You’d think that knowing Erwin would actually get you some money. But no.  
  
At least when I get the information that’s supposedly ‘the key to power’ I’ll get what I want. A nice big house with whatever the hell I want in it. And I won’t have to worry about the neighbors having roaches and rats and flipping out because I saw a damn but crawling out from unederneith their door. That’s even worse than Hanji’s shit. But then again, Hanji’s shit is horrible. I don’t think anything is worse than that.  
  
I don’t know how Erwin expects me to do this damned job without breaking at least one of the brats. I swear on everything that I have that if these shits keep looking at me I will fucking rip their eyes out and shove them up their throats. We were walking up some set of stairs to some place and the one holding a bag of potato chips kept staring at me. Then there’s that other girl with the dark hair and the attitude that doesn’t know how to keep her eyes or attitude to herself like anyone actually guys a flying fuck about her and her stupid bullshit about not trusting me.  
  
Not that I’m someone that should be trusted but damn. Can she, like, fucking not?  
  
We entered what I guessed to be the attic? Looked surprisingly clean to be one. Most attics are where people keep that bullshit from thousands of years ago that they can’t seem to let go like it’s actually oh so important when in reality, no one’s going to give as much of a fuck about it when they die anyways. It’ll most likely end up in the gargbage. Who has time to keep all of that bullshit about the past when the present is now anyways? All the past does is bring you deeper into your own grave and bullshit and fuck up your life. At least these brats don’t do that.  
  
Instead, I see this long white table and a few chairs with a white board in front of the table. In the corner was this small desk covered with papers and then there was a lap top. Everyone took a seat at the table. There was one free seat but I opted to standing cause I was not sitting next to bitchy mcattitude. I’m pretty sure blondie wouldn’t mind me standing through whatever the hell this is.  
  
“Okay. So Levi, since you said you’d be joining us, let me fill you in on a few things.”  
  
Blondie was the only one standing and just everyone seemed to be listening to him. Not really anyone spoke. Guess he ran shit around here. Fuck if I was goin to listen to blondie though.  
  
I didn’t even reply to what he said. I just waited.  
  
“so here’s the first thing. We all have our own separate jobs. Eren and Mikasa,” he pointed like I didn’t know who they were “Those two are the ones who go in and fight. Jean and Marco,” Again. He pointed at some guy with a long face. Like a damn horse. And some guy with freckles and an innocent face. He sure as hell didn’t look like the type to deal with weapons. “They provide us with our weapons. Sasha and Connie,” He pointed at the girl eating the bag of chips and staring and some kid with a shaved head. “They distract anyone we need to be distracted because depite how they are now―“  
  
“They’re loud and annoying when they want or need to be.” Jean finished with an obnoxiously annoying roll of the eye whiel Armin nodded. They both ignored the offended looks of the girl with the chips and the hairless boy. Or Sasha and Connie or whatever the fuck.  
  
“Then there’s Me and Annie.” He pointed at some girl sitting in a chair by the desk. I didn’t even know she still existed. Compared to everyone else, she was quiet. I decided she’d be my favorite of the group since she never spoke. “Annie is a good artist so she helps me design things for them to use and she helps me with the technological stuff.”  
  
“Hm.” Just so he knew I was still paying attention and not bringing the information in through one ear and out the other.  
  
“You want to work with Eren and Mikasa right? According to Eren, you’re not hald bad with a gun.”  
  
I looked at the bright eyed brat for a second before looking back at blondie. “I guess.” When the hell did he even say that? I was with them and him the entire time. What the fuck?  
  
“Alright. So that’s that.”  
  
Maybe I should try to find out as much as I could about that damn information that is oh so important to Erwin and apparently me.  
  
“I have a question.” All eyes were unfortunately on me. “What the hell do you guys even do? Like, you took down a whole damn base. Do you like hold a grudge or some shit like that? Are you guys like long term rivals or that kind of bullshit? Is that all you even do?” I had to act somewhat oblivious even though I know what they do and some of why they do it.  
  
“Our reasons are separate. What we are doing, is take down the entire miced mafia.” Pretty obvious. “That’s our goal. Depending on the base, we go there at least twice. Once for Sasha and Connie. Twice to kill all of the members. The base that you were at with us, was the third one we took down. After all ten, we go after the three main ones.”  
  
They don’t stand a chance against Petra, Aurou, and Erwin. They’ll be dead by the time they get to Aurou. I bet a million dollars on that. If anything, they’ll all be dead before they even get to their fifth or sixth base. According to Erwin, friendship takes time. I swear if only this shit was as easy as that kindergarten bullshit. ‘Oh wow I like that crayon. Can we be friends?’ ‘Sure’ ‘You’re the best friend ever’  
  
But no. Life isn’t as simple as it was back when you couldn’t even whipe your own ass.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“After every mission, we have a meeting in this room where we discuss what happens next. Whatever weapons we already own are down in the basement. But since you’re new, you can’t go down there yet.”  
  
I bet that’s where they keep the information.  
  
“We usually use simple guns like pistols and a simple melee weapon. Just knives of course. But we also keep whatever we find out on the battlefield.”  
  
He says battlefield like this is some shitty war.  
  
“Any questions?” He asked that like he was giving some kind of order or like we were in school or that kind of bullshit. I just shook my head considering the facts that my questions probably aren’t appropriate for whatever this was. If I asked a question it would probably be like ’do you bleed easily? Cause you’re annoying and I don’t feel like waiting to bring my knife to your throat.’ But I guess that’s not a question for right now. Maybe later though.  
  
“Alright. So aside from that…”  
  
And then he started going on about the mission and who our next mission would be. Soemthing that I shoul’ve been listening to but I was instead only listening for the name of whoever the hell he was going aginst. Mr. Bushes or something like that. The fuck kind of name is that? Whatever. I should call Erwin later.  
  
Throughtout the entire meeting I was just standing there, pretending to listen but not really give as much of a shit as I gave yesterday. Which wasn’t a shit at all. I was just thankful for it to be over.  
  
Here’s one thing that bothered me. It was how easily blondie accepeted me into the group. He just asked like its nothing. Like I’m not a stranger sitting and standing around in his house who committed a crime by saving his best friend. What if I just saved Eren to rape him or some bullshit like that?  
  
Okay. No. That’s disusting. Fuck yeah I’m gay but hell no if I’m actually gonna go after ocean eyes over there. There’s better brats out there.  
  
But I bet blondie over there has something up his sleeve. I’m not gonna fall for it. So I gotta keep a sharp eye on him. Him and Bitchy McAttitudes. Then there’s ocean eyes who seems to kind to be a fucking killer. And who also smells like shit. I swear when he walked by me he better have been heading to take a damn shower or something. I was about to throw up when this brat walked by.  
  
At least Bitchy McAttitudes had the decency to take a shower.  
  
Everyone else walked out of the meeting area. I was one of the last to leave. Once I was back in the living room. I noticed some people missing. Ocean eyes was gone. Blondie was probably still in the attic with the other quiet girl. And then there was the one that was always eating and the boy that was always with her. Casha and Sonnie I think. Some shit like that. But either way they were gone. It was just long face, freckles, and Bitchy McAttitudes. I bet ocean eyes actually realized that he smelled like he had been sprayed with a skunk, took a shower in the garbage can and putn on a pair of sweater clothes. Fucking disgusting.  
  
I didn’t know whether or not I should leave or whetehr I should stay.  
  
That’s when Bitchy McAttitudes walked over to me. She was probably going to keep telling me how she didn’t trust me and all of that annoying shit.  
  
“Can I talk to you outside for a second?” She didn’t even look at me as she asked.  
  
What? I wonder what she wanted. She didn’t look like she was going to yell. But then again, she didn’t even look like she ahd emotions. Her face was straight when she wasn’t glaring lasers into the back of my head. Not my fault that fate forced me to save the brat and blondie asked me to join.  
  
It’s also not my fault that Erwin told me that I had to do anything to get close to them.  
  
I raised a brow at her but still followed her as she walked towards the door. Once we were outside, we stood in silence for a few minutes. I was beginning to frow impatient. Then she finally decided to speak.  
  
“Thanks. For uh, saving my brother’s life. As well as mine.” Ah. I forgot they were brother and sister. It’s all because they didn’t look like it that I kept forgetting. They’re nothing alike anyways. One is a bitch the other seems too nice for his own good.  
  
“No problem.” Just act nice, Levi. Win them over. Be as nice as you need to so you can gain their friendship and their strust. Without trust the mission is far from a success. If anything, it’s a failure and I don’t get what I want. The money that I want. I don’t get nothing but an annoyed look from Erwin. Perfect.  
  
“Even if you did save us, I don’t trust you.” She said that like it was nothing. And that’s exactly what it was. Nothing. Hell, if I actually gave a shit whether or not she trusted me, she was irrelevant anyways.  
  
“Okay.” Just shrug it off. I’m not some boyfriend trying to gain her fathers trust or something. I’m just a killer trying to gain the trust of other killers.  
  
“I don’t trust you because I don’t know whether or not you’re actually going to turn on us or not. Whether or not you’re just using us for something. Whether or not you were hired to kill us or something. Once I know for sure that you’re not like that, then maybe I’ll think about trusting you.” She was looking at me now, her eyes were narrowed.  
  
I didn’t ask for some bullshit explanation. At least now I know that she’s the sharp one. I doubt blondie has a clue. Maybe he just did it off of that ‘I just have a hunch’ bullshit. At least Bitchy McAttitude had common sense. She was right on the money and she didn’t even know. I could tell her that she was right. But then I’d have to kill her and all of that bullshit and then Erwin will scold me for not doing what he said to do. Fuck you Erwin.  
  
“Whatever.” I was just about to walk back into the house when the door opened and Eren nearly fucking knocked me down.  
  
“Sorry Levi!” He said pushing past me but Mikasa stopped him.  
  
“Eren.” She didn’t even need to ask the question for me to know what she was asking.  
  
“I’m going to work.” Eren pushed past her. Well brat’s leaving, may as well leave to. There’s no point in staying just sit around. Not to mention his corny named job is the way home.  
  
“Wait up, brat. I’m walking with you.” I ignored the look Mikasa gave me as I walked by her to catch up to that stupid brat.  
  
He stopped and looked over his shouder with a face that said ‘hurry the fuck up’. Hell if he think’s he’s going to be rushing me.  
  
Once I caught up to him, he started walking again. It was just silent. Normal silence. Not all that awkward bull. It was just whatever. I stuck my hands in my pockets since it was cold as shit this particular night and I didn’t have more then I damn sweater. I looked over at the brat who was just wearing a damn jacket and a sweater. At least he was more prepared then I was.  
  
At least he didn’t smell like fucking shit anymore.  
  
Maybe now was a good time to ask him a few qurstions and get some extra information for Erwin. Damned bastard did tell me to tell him whatever shit I find out.  
  
“So. Why do you do, uh, that?” Can’t say stuff like that out loud. Who knows who could be listening in on our conversation.  
  
Eren looked down at me for a second.  
  
Fuck my height.  
  
Then he looked forward again and with a small sigh he replied. “There’s two reasons. The first reason is because those people killed my father and my mother. Why they killed them leads to the second reason. Something that I can’t tell you yet but I will soon.”  
  
Joke around or something, Levi. Don’t be stupid. Don’t act stupid. Just make a joke or something. Try not to force shit out of the brat. “So you don’t trust me? Jeez, you sound like your sister.” I tried to make it sound somewhat dramatic and ‘playful’ if I’m acutally capable of sounding like that.  
  
The brat shook his head quickly. “I do! Just… you know. Not completely.” He rubbed the back of his neck and I just shook my head, looking in front of me. I felt the brat’s eyes on me.  
  
“Whatever.” Hell if I acutally cared whether he trusted me or not. I just had to act like I cared about what he says to and about me. Same with Bitchy McAttitudes. If she wants me start using her real name, then she has to stop being a bitch. She irritiates me.  
  
“S-sorry.” He was looking away from me now. Looking down actually.  
  
“It’s alright. Don’t expect you to trust some guy you just met today.” I shrugged. I never realized how simple acting was. I just don’t get why so many people suck at it. People in movies act so fucking horrible sometimes. Even the ones in horror movies. I laugh at those shits.  
  
“But you saving me should cause me to trust you instantly shouldn’t it?” What a dumbass.  
  
“That shit only happens in movies brat.” I said as a shiver was sent down my spine. I pulled the hood over my head and stuffed my hands back into my pocket, shivering a little.  
  
“Are you cold?” I felt his eyes on me once more but I didn’t look at him.  
  
“No I’m fucking hot. That’s why I put my hood on and put my hands in my pocket.” I said sarcasticly and somewhat I annoyed.  
  
“Well you could have just said yes.” I heard the sound of shuffling. “Here.”  
  
I looked up at the brat. He was wearing just his sweater and holding out a jacket. “What the hell brat? It’s like 30 something degrees out here! Put your jacket back on before you freeze to death.” What the fuck did I look like? His fucking girlfriend or some shit? Last time I checked I was a damned man and I wasn’t this brat’s boyfriend. Doubt I was even his fucking friend. Hell if I wanted to be anyways. Fucking fuck Erwin and his fucking horrible ass plans that makes me make friends with shitty brats.  
  
“Just take it. I’m not cold. Plus, I owe you anyways.” That was the stupidest shit I have ever heard.  
  
“How the hell does being cold compare to a life or death situation? Are you a dumbass or something?” I could care less about acting. The only thing I have to hold myself back from doing is chocking this damned brat. I can say whatever the hell I want to him.  
  
“You said it yourself. You said I’d freeze to death. Life or death situation. Duh!” He stuck his tongue out and grinned.  
  
I was this fucking close to putting a knife in his fucking throat. This fucking close. But no. I can’t kill the brat. Fuck.  
  
I should just say no. But then again. I was freezing. I swear my hadns were about to fall off. “Fuck you.” I said, snatching the jacket from his arms and putting it on. Sighing as warmth overtook me. I heard chuckling.  
  
“You’re welcome.” I looked up at the brat who was fucking grinning at me.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. I grumbled a series of curse words as I pulled it out of my pocket to see who it was. Erwin. I threw around the thought of answering it before silencing my phone and putting it back in my pocket. I coulkd call later. He’s not important right now.  
  
Then again, neither is Eren. ‘  
  
“Why didn’t you…?” He started talking but I held out a hand to silence him.  
  
“It wasn’t anybody important.” I shrugged. Placing my hands back in my pocket and walking. It took me a moment to realize that the brat stop. I turned to look over at him.  
  
“What?” I tilted my head in slight confusion.  
  
“This is my job.” He pointed at the door and I started walking back to him. I forgot that this was his boring ass job. I looked up at the sign that said “Sharp and Flat” and shook my head. Corny ass name for a damned music store. A store named “Dick and Sperm” for a sex shop would be less corny than that.  
  
“Oh yeah. Well. Have fun. I’ll be heading home now.” I said and he nodded.  
  
“Wait. Can we, uh, exchange numbers?” What the fuck? Did he really just ask that? “I mean we’re working together so , might as well right? I’ll at least be able to tell you when we need to meet up again or something.”  
  
Ahh. That makes sense. “Sure. Why not. Give me your phone.” I held my hand out and the brat unlocked and handed me his phone. His hand brushed against mine and holy fuck they were cold as shit.  
  
I went into his contact, hit add and typed my name in as well as my number. Before giving it back, I sent myself a message so I’d have his number as well. Then I gave his phone back. I ignore the small vibration in my pocket considering the fact that I already knew that it was just me getting the message I sent myself.  
  
“Thanks.” He said and just shrugged.  
  
“Later.” I turned to walk, adjusting the jacket a little. Jacket. Eren. Fuck. “Yo! I forgot to give your jacket back.” I started pulling it off as Eren turned to me. He just shook hs head.  
  
“Hold onto it and give it back later.” He walked into the store and I just shrugged. Fucking brat. Whatever.  
  
\--^--^--  
  
“Why didn’t you answer my call the first time?” The deep as well as annoying voice on the other line asked and I just rolled my eyes.  
  
“You sound like some clinging girlfriend.” I was standing by the stove, waiting for the kettle to whistle so I could warm myself up with some tea. Aside from that, I was also talking to Erwin. I had to call him back since I declined his call before and the annoying man would most likely end up calling again. And again. And again.  
  
“Something in which you’ve never had.” I heard a chuckle on the other end. If he were here right now, I’d fucking cut his mouth off so he wouldn’t be able to speak again.  
  
“Fuck you.” Was the only thing I could say right now because big bastard has a fucking girlfriend. A girlfriend who also works with him. A girl in which I used to have my own crush on before I relized just how much I hated mortals. Fucking disgusting. Dirty. Unclean. Annoying as shit. Mortals. I don’t consider myself to be sized up with these disgusting people.  
  
That’s the reason why I chose to kill them instead. Either Erwin, Petra, or Aurou hire me to find someone. And when I find them, I kill them. It’s usually an easy job. I always have to get something from them first but after that it’s goodbye to another dumbass.  
  
But Erwin’s jobs are always hard as shit. This one, the most annoying of all. I have to kill a horse. Freckles. Buzz cut. Six stomachs. Silent blondie. Bowl cut blondie. Bitchy McAttitudes. And Ocean eyes. Bright eyes. Brat. Whatever the hell I need to call him.  
  
And that’s what I plan to do without a single problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so fun writing this chapter. Writing in Levi's point of view is the best thing. Might make this a thing where one chapter is Eren's point of view and the other is Levi's. Alternating. Anyways, thanks for writing. Leave feedback. Also, here's a question.   
> Do you guys like things with magic and stuffs?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little light hearted chapter. Nothing too serious. A simple short chapter.

**Eren’s POV**

It’s been about two weeks and things were a little weird after what happened during our last mission. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it but everything just seemed weird. Mikasa seemed annoyed at Armin and I for letting Levi join. Armin wasn’t stressed but more like he was just busier than usual. He was trying to find Levi and any information on him. He was hacking into systems from different bases and everything just like he did when he’d find our next victims. He was doing the same and trying to find information. Aside from that, he had work and was going to school so that was more pressure than anything. I wish I could help him or that I knew someone that could help him. Poor Armin.

It was the first time we let anyone outside of our friendship circle join. And within just a day too. It was weird but I guess I didn’t mind. Thing is that we have to get used to having someone we don’t know much about around. When I asked Armin why he made such a one sided decision he said that he felt as though it would be good for us. It seemed to be our only opportunity in getting more people to help and so he took it without a beat. Especially after hearing the story of how Levi saved Mikasa and I.

In all honesty, despite his carefree attitude, I didn’t think Levi was as bad. He may curse a lot and stuff but he didn’t seem too bad. Just a little rude but I’m sure that’s just his personality. He’s good with a gun and looks to have some experience in killing which leaves everyone kind of curious as to what he did before he even met us. But I guess that doesn’t matter. If we want more information, we should ask right? So out of my own curiosity, I decided I’d text him.

We had been texting since like a day or two after we exchanged numbers. It all started when Levi ended up asking when I wanted my jacket back. Something in which he still never gave me back. If he ends up coming back here, he better give it back. It’s getting colder and I don’t exactly want to freeze my ass off because he has my fucking jacket.

What was I going to do again? Oh yeah, I was going to text Levi and ask why he was so good with a gun.

**Sent: Eren (2:30pm)**

**_How come you’re so good with a gun?_ **

I placed my phone down on the couch beside me. Leaning back and watching whatever the hell was on TV. At this time, no one was in the house. Our little friendship circle had their own things to do. Everyone was working. Even Mikasa and Armin. I was the only one who had a job with a night shift so on some days during the week, I would be the only one home. And I loved it. I could walk around in my underwear, scratch my ass as much as I want, and I could blast music and act like I’m performing or some shit like that as much as I want. Only until 6 though. But that was more than enough time.

I picked up my phone upon hearing it vibrate beside me. I looked down to see who the message was from. Levi,

**New Message from Levi (2:32pm)**

**_Hello to you too brat. And I’m doing fucking great thanks for asking._ **

I rolled my eyes.

**Sent: Eren (2:33pm)**

**_Fine. Hello Levi. How are you. Now answer my damn question._ **

I felt like I just had a Mikasa moment. With the whole demanding for answers thing. I’ve seen Levi once or twice after the whole thing. Mostly at work. He hasn’t really come to our house since the first time he came after the mission with Hoffman. He has been buying a lot of music lately though.

**New Message from Levi (2:35)**

**_Don’t tell me what to do._ **

I chuckled. That reminded me of that episode of Drake and Josh. When Josh got a package from his grandmother and he told the guy to have a nice day and the guy was all like ‘don’t tell me what to do’. That was kind of funny.

I wasn’t just referencing that because that’s exactly what was playing on TV or anything.

**New Message from Levi (2:36pm)**

**_It’s not of your business anyways, brat._ **

I frowned. I really wanted to know. Maybe it was personal? It couldn’t have been too personal. He could say something like ‘I learned from my parents’ or something like that. Maybe he could even lie and say he was some expert assassin working for the assassins’ clan and he had to learn to use a gun well or some random shit like that. Maybe I’ll just ask a different question.

**Sent: Eren (2:38pm)**

**_Okay fine. What did you do for a living before joining us then?_ **

Maybe he’d actually answer that question. That would make life a little easier. Maybe I could even tell Armin so he wouldn’t have to continuously look for Levi so much. But the thing is, that if he doesn’t find Levi anywhere in the system of the Titans, then he obviously isn’t working with them and Mikasa won’t have to get on his ass. According to Levi, she gave him some speech about how she wouldn’t trust him until she knew he wasn’t trying to kill us or whatever. I highly doubt he would do that.

**New Message from Levi (2:40)**

**_I was a stripper._ **

My eyes widened. What? A- What? He couldn’t have been! He’s lying. He’s definitely lying. The thought of Levi stripping was enough to make me turn red. But then again. The thought of Levi dancing for other men or women with his straight face was hilarious. It’s one of those _don’t mind my rude facial expression; I’m only going to attempt to look sexy with a straight face_ kind of things. And it’s weird. But amusing.

But still. Just the thought of him dancing sexily and slowly removing every piece of clothing was just-

Wow what the ever loving fuck was wrong with me.

Why the hell was my face so heated up at the thought of Levi being a stripper though? He has to be kidding. I know he’s kidding. But he could also be serious. Maybe his stripper name had something to do with guns and he had to use a gun as a prop or something li-

**New Message from Levi (2:42pm)**

**_Keep your wood down. I was just kidding. I know you were thinking about it though you little horny brat. Fucking disgusting._ **

I put my heads in my hands. I’m such an idiot. There is everything wrong with me right now for thinking that he was actually a stripper. And that comment about wood… what did he mean? _Keep your wood down._ That doesn’t-

He meant wood as in… oh. OH. Fucking disgusting! Like hell I’d be-

**New Message from Levi (2:43pm)**

**_By the way. Are you busy right now? I can drop off your jacket since I’m on my way back from the store and it’s near your house._ **

Now he wants to give me my jacket back. After two damn weeks, he’s actually going to give me my jacket back. That was my favorite jacket too.

**Sent: Eren (2:44pm)**

**_Sure you can drop it off. I’m not busy or anything._ **

I stood up from my place on the couch and brought my hands up in the air to stretch. I’ve been lazing around all day and haven’t even had the time to take a shower. Oh yeah. I _didn’t_ take a shower. And I’m ass naked.

**New Message from Levi (2:45pm)**

**_I’ll be there in twenty minutes._ **

And Levi will be here in twenty minutes. That is not enough time to take a shower and put on some clothes. Well, yeah it is but I take long showers. Like sometimes I take 30 minute showers. And picking out clothes is not as simple as it seems. Everything has to match. My shirt has to match my sneakers and my jeans have to go with the color of my shirt.

Oh my god. I sound like a girl going on a date with her boyfriend. This is, Levi’s not my boyfriend. He’s a friend. Just a friend. Well that’s what I think at least. I don’t know what he thinks about our relationship or whatever it is. I still think we’re friends. I think. Whatever.

I stopped my thinking and immediately stood up, speed walking to the stair case, running up the stairs, tripping before I reached the top, falling and hitting my arm, and eventually dying because that hurt like hell. Yup. It’s just the usual, of course.

Once I stood back up, rubbing at my bruised arm that would no doubt be changing color, I decided to walk up the rest of the stairs and fast walk into my room to grab my towel. From my room I went straight to the bathroom to take a five minute shower. I had to scrub myself clean as fast as possible so I’d have enough time to actually get dressed and look as decent as I hope I smell when I get out of the shower.

By the time I was done with my shower, I hadn’t even realized that more than ten minutes passed and that I probably had less than five minutes to get dressed. So I grabbed whatever pair of pants I could find in my closet and a plain green t-shirt. There we go. I shook out my hair a little so it would look as decent as it does with me. Then I took a deep breath and checked the time. It was only a few minutes past three. I decided that since I was mostly dressed and now waiting for Levi, I’d do something I was supposed to do months ago. Something that had actually been running across my mind these past minutes since I went into the closet to get my clothes.

I’d make the key to the box that held the flash drive with information on it, into a necklace so that it was always with me.

I had an old chain that used to go to one of Mikasa’s necklaces to use. She gave it to me a while ago and told me to make the key into a necklace so I wouldn’t lose it so easily. Of course I put it off like it wasn’t important. But since I’m already in my room with nothing better to do, may as well. I had always thought about it but never bothered to. I picked up my key chain, which also had my house keys on it, and start unlooping the key until it came off. Eventually it was just a key attached to nothing. I picked up the small chain and put it through one of the holes in the key then let it fall down to the middle. I clipped one end of the chain to the other and found myself holding a necklace with a key on it.

Just as I went to put it over my head, the doorbell rang.

I dropped the keychain over my head and watched as the key fell over my chest. I tucked it under my shirt as I stood and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me.

“Coming!” I shouted just so he knew. I walked carefully down the stairs so I wouldn’t replay what happened earlier. In which my arm is bruised and still hurts like shit.

I opened the door to see Levi standing there in skin tight jeans, a gray shirt and a black jacket that wasn’t zipped up. He held out a gray piece of fabric that was the jacket I leant him literally two weeks ago. The jacket that I wish I had those cold nights I’d been coming back from work.

“After two weeks I finally have it back.” I said, taking it back from him.

“Not my fault.” He shrugged, standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

“Technically it is. You knew you had it and you could’ve brought it back.” I replied.

“Don’t put the blame on me. It’s your jacket. You should’ve told me when you wanted it back because you would’ve gotten it back. I just decided I’d bring it because it was taking up space.”

Fuck him for being right. It was actually my fault for not asking. “Whatever.” I mumbled in defeat.

“Are you going to let me inside or make me stand here?” He asked and I tilted my head in confusion.

“I thought you had things to do.”

“I do.”

“So why do you…”

“Because it can wait and I have to take a piss.”

“Oh...” I moved aside. “Come on in.”

He walked in. “Where’s the bathroom?” He turned to look at me while I locked the door.

“Up the stairs.” I heard footsteps. “Third door on the left!” I shouted to make sure he heard me.

Once I heard the door to the bathroom close. I took in a deep breath. It was weird. Levi had things to do but instead he decided to stay with me for a while. He said that _it could wait._ Maybe it wasn’t all that important?

Maybe he thought I was more important? Psh. No I’m not. I was just thinking something stupid. I was always thinking something stupid.

Maybe I should calm my thoughts through some nice cold water. So I headed into the kitchen, grabbed a cup from the cabinet and opened the fridge to pull out a large pitcher fold with cold water. I tilted the pitcher so the water would spill into the cup and fill it up to just what I wanted it to be filled up to.

I stopped pouring and placed the pitcher back into the fridge before bring the cup to my lips to take a sip. But before I could, a deep voice damn near made me drop the cup.

“Oi. Brat. Ever thought that I would want something to drink too?”

I turned to see Levi standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His face, surprisingly, held a small smirk. A change from his usual blank expression. I couldn’t tell if he was smirking because he was joking or because he knew he almost scared me pissless.

“Well. Do you want some water or juice or something?” I asked, placing the cup down and staring at him.

“Water.” He said simply and I repeated the process of getting a cup and the pitcher and all of that crap while Levi started talking.

“So. Where’s Armin and Bitchy McAttitudes?”

I paused. _Bitchy McAttitudes?_

“You mean Mikasa?” I asked in confusion.

“Yeah. Who else would I be talking about?”

I chuckled a little. “Oh Levi.”

“That’s right. Say my name louder.” He said while I handed him his water. I processed what he said and my mind went right into the gutter. I could feel my face heating up in embarrassment.

“T-they’re both at work.” I was not looking at him. I was staring at the wonderful cabinet placed on the wall filled with tons of food that I’ve seen every damn day. I just didn’t want him to see me blushing.

“Ah. So we’re alone?”

I looked at him in the corner of my eye. That didn’t sound odd at all.

“Yeah…” I said awkwardly, staring down at my water. “Why?”

“Just wondering.” He shrugged. “What, you think I’m going to try something?”

“Maybe.” For all I know, he could be planning to steal things. Or kill me. Or have his _way_ with me. He could be planning anything. But it’s not like I’m not prepared for anything. With the kind of life that we have, it’s good stay alert and prepared for anything. Mikasa still has no form of trust for Levi and always yells at me when she sees that I’m texting him.

“What do you think I’d do?” He asked and I knew he was staring at me.

I didn’t know if I should say what I was thinking. But hell if I listened to my mind in situations like this. “Well… I don’t know if you’re really some secret pedophile or something. So for all I know, you could be planning to rape me or something.”

I was staring at Levi now. His eyes growing wide before narrowing. “Do I look like a damned pedophile or something?”

I looked him up and down and thought for a second. “Well… actually you look more like a murderer but, well, you know.” He knew exactly what I was talking about. We both killed enough people in our lives to know that the look of murderer isn’t something that is easy to hide. Well it is for me but then there’s Levi. His cold attitude and blank face makes him easy to point out in a crowd. Especially with those cold eyes.

“Oi. Brat. Didn’t you hear me? I’m bored. Do you have any form of entertainment in this shitty house?” I was snapped out of my thoughts by his voice.

“Huh? Okay first off, my house is not shitty. And secondly, yes. I have an Xbox upstairs in my room if you want to play a game or something.” I explained, placing my empty cup in the sink.

I watched as he shrugged. “It’s better than standing around and talking about random shit.”

I simply nodded. “Alright. Well follow me then.” I said walking past him and through the doorway. I made a mental note to make sure the closet door was locked. Even if I had the key to the box that held the flash drive with information, the box could easily be broken.

I’m not saying I don’t trust Levi. But I don’t trust him with that. He may not know about it, but still. Better safe than sorry.

Plus, I’m the only one out of our little group that knows what’s on that flash drive. Not even Mikasa or Armin knows. I plan to keep it that way. Even when I asked Armin to somehow put a lock on the files in the flash drive, I was there to watch him and make sure that he didn’t see anything inside of the files.

Of course Mikasa was against the whole not telling thing but it’s for the best. The less people that know, the less get hurt. What happened to my mom was… well… because they _thought_ she knew what was on that stolen flash drive. She didn’t know anything. But they killed her anyways. They killed her along with my father despite her protests. Even when she swore on her life that she knew nothing. They always questioned her about it. But they never questioned me. They thought I was too young to know.

I wish they did. I really wish that they did. I could’ve thrown them off. I could’ve told them that I knew and kept them from hurting mom. I couldn’t have kept them from hurting dad but they knew that he knew. They just didn’t know that mom didn’t know.

I should’ve said something.

I still remember all of the good times we had. Even if dad wasn’t home as often. Our family. Even Mikasa. We had great times together. Whenever dad was home, we always did something memorable. Everything was memorable. I just want to go back to such a time full of laughs and smiles. Not a time of war.

But it’s too late now. I can’t do anything about it now besides protect me and everyone else. Aside from protecting myself, I want to avenge my mother. I want to kill them for killing the two most important people to me.

I’ll kill them all.

“ _Eren_.”

My head snapped up and I was now looking at a small irritated looking man with his arms crossed. I didn’t even remember getting into my room. I didn’t remember turning on the Xbox either. But yet here we were. Sitting in front of the TV with the startup screen for the Xbox on it.

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong?” Levi’s had was tilted like a dog for a second. But his face held no emotion. His voice held none either. But his eyes held a bit of concern.

“Nothing.” As usual. “Why?”

“You went somewhere else.”

I was sort of confused. “What do you mean?”

“You got really quiet and had this faraway look in your eyes. And you look all tense.” He looked me up and down.

“Oh. Well I guess I got lost in my thoughts.”

“I knew you were stupid. You get lost anywhere.” Levi snorted.

It took me a moment to process what he meant. I get lost anywhere? What did he… oh.

“Hey! I’m not stupid! And I totally don’t.” I crossed my arms, fake pouting. I hadn’t even realized I was still so tense till I felt my entire body relax.

“Yeah sure.” He rolled his eyes and then threw a controller at me.

The first thing I did was flinch thinking it was going to hit me. But it landed in my lap instead.

“Pussy.” Levi said as he turned his controller on.

“Fuck off.”

I turned my own on and looked up at the screen. The startup screen for Halo 4 was up. He went to the multiplayer screen and set it so that we’d be going against each other.

He set up the weapons and everything and next thing I know, I was searching for Levi’s character so I could kill him.

“I bet 10 dollars I’m going to win.” Levi suddenly said and I smirked.

“I bet you 20 I will.”

“Alright brat. Whatever.”

And needless to say, I ended up giving Levi 20 dollars at the end of that match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't exactly plan this chapter. It just kind of happened ._. Also might be alternating between Levi and Eren's POV from now on instead of being all confusing and randomly making it Levi POV when I feel like it. So if you can guess, next chapter is Levi's POV. Also next chapter will be a bit more serious than this light hearted one.   
> Thanks for the comments and the Kudos and the hits and stuff. Very appreciated.   
> Leave some feedback ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's Point of View :)

The idea of a mixed mafia was not something I was in the mood to research. But I knew one thing. Despite the fact that they were all working for or with the same man, they were not working with each other. Germans did not associate with Latinos. Russians did not interfere with the Japanese’s work. Every mob was individual. They just worked for the same industry, the Titans.

Clearly, they all wanted different things. Basically, they made money. Some of that money went to Erwin. That in exchange for whatever they wanted. Some wanted weapons, some wanted women, some wanted deals and other shit that would get them more money.

These guys were rich as fuck. I had some money too, in which I got from Erwin when he'd hire me to do jobs. I'd kill a few men. Gamble. Get some men or women in bed to get Erwin what he wanted. I knew my limits as far as how eating, sucking, or fucking went. Never did any form of fucking though. Hell if I was going to shove this dick up someone’s dirty ass.

I'd threaten people. I'd rob a few people. I'd probably break a few bones.

But let me just say this now, I have _never_ had to become friends with a group of shitty ass brats to get important information. But whatever the hell it was that Erwin was getting, I better be getting half.

And this bullshit ass friendship process better not take an entire month. I don't have any form of patience. I hate waiting. But I have to have patience with these shitty brats because I need them to trust me. Especially fucking bright eyes over there.

This damn brat looks like he wouldn’t kill a soul. A fly maybe, but a person, no. Yet he’s a dumbfuck who decided to go up against a bunch of mobs and then a mafia boss. I shouldn’t be surprised though. The quote about looks being all deceiving and shit has never been more accurate with this damned brat.

He fights like he doesn’t give a damn.

Hell, I don’t give a damn. I should be saying that about myself because I don’t give a damn about anything or anyone.

I hope that thought speaks more than my actions because I’m currently sitting in the back of a damned van with a bright eyed brat and two more sitting in the front. One has a big ass attitude and is riding in shot gun, the other has a bigger brain then his head could fit and is sitting in the driver’s seat.

Then we have the one with big ass eyes who likes staring for no reason. He’s the biggest surprise out of them all. Looking innocent as hell but has a goal that should have him dead already.

And what is up with those eyes anyways? What color are they? Like they look green sometimes. They look blue sometimes. What the hell are they, turquoise? No one can have such eyes but have such skill in killing. That doesn’t make any form of sense.

Someone with such eyes shouldn’t even be killing people. They should be using that kind of beauty to their advantage.

“What?”

I was interrupted by an irritating voice that I didn’t expect to catch me off guard. “…What?”

“You were glaring at me.” He crossed his arms, staring at me with a look that said he was picking a fight. Was the brat really giving me sass?

“I wasn’t. Get your eyes checked.” I gave him a quick roll of the eye before staring out the window of the van. Maybe I was staring at him. He shouldn’t care. That should be payback for him staring at me when I went to his shitty music store the first time.

Bright eyes didn’t say a damn thing in response and I’m glad he didn’t. The silence continued on aside from some of the usual car sounds. The bumps. The horns. All of that irritating crap.

The car eventually came to a stop in an all too familiar area. I’ve been here enough times for Erwin. Usually whenever he’s too lazy to get off of his ass and I ‘just so happen to fucking be there.’

I knew this place up and down and I didn’t want to know it again. I hated going in here. Remember when I mentioned the fact that some mobs liked having a bunch of weapons and shit? Yeah. This is one of those places. It doesn’t sound like a bad thing but I just hate this particular mob leader. I hate him so much that I don’t even want to remember his name. Bushes or some shit like that.

He’s cocky as hell and as much as I want to stab him with his own machete, I can’t. I like going by my own rules but Erwin says that this guy gets him the most money. And I’m getting some of that money. Such a shame that Erwin’s going to lose one of his main money sources because of his carelessness.

I guess the brat’s information is more important than money. I remember him telling me that it was the key to power or some shit. I don’t think I should believe that. It sounds like a load of bullshit but let me find that file and figure out that that’s exactly what it is, I’m not even getting it to Erwin. I don't care if it’s missing pieces and shit. I’ll figure it out.

But if I know one thing, the first thing I’m going to do is force everyone to clean everything so I won’t be walking around in filth anymore. That’s exactly what this damned world is. Filth. What I would do to make it all clean... but apparently we can’t get what we want. Fuck this.

“Okay Levi. So what we’re not going to be doing is going into the building. We’re just checking around it.”

I nodded. I’m not stupid. I have a pretty damn good memory. Blonde Brat.

The doors in the back of the van were pushed open by Bright Eyes and he went out first. I followed behind. McAttitudes was already out, probably from her door since she was in the front.

The set up was that of a smallish, one story building that didn’t look like much. Everything was on that on floor from the weaponry to Mr. Bushes’ office. I really need to find out his name. Although, calling him Mr. Bushes seems to make my black heart happy.

The building looked sort of old but not old to the point of breaking as soon as you tap it or some shit like that. But it did look dirty as hell and I could not tolerate that. If this mission isn’t a success, I’ll definitely make Bushes clean the entire building from head to toe until I am satisfied with it.

I’m at the top with Erwin so he technically works under me.

Like most of the mob houses or bases or whatever the fuck they call them, are working under Erwin and I. But I’m technically working under Erwin. Some shit like that. But bottom line, I’m the boss of them and I can make him do whatever I want him to do and he’ll do it because I said so.

According to blondie, we’re checking the perimeter and getting a count on how many there are walking around.

These mob base or house or whatever has a high fence like most of them do. But it’s not an electrical fence with barbed wire or whatever. These guys are too stupid not to have one with all of the weapons and shit that they have.

“This way.” I heard the brat say. I turned to see him walking in a different direction so I turned to follow. I suppose just walking in there and getting a count was something they couldn’t do because if they’re seen, they’re likely to get shot down without a good explanation. If I go there, they have no right to even point their guns at me. If they do, I have a reason to kill them right on the spot. Without a word.

I noticed that McAttitudes was farther ahead than bright eyes and I. She stopped at a certain area and started climbing the fence. I realized that she stopped in an area that had a particularly large pile of boxes piling high so if she climbed, she wouldn’t be seen. She was smart. But she was annoying as hell.

Bright eyes followed her as she climbed the fence. Eventually I followed too.

The fence was dirty as shit and I did not want to touch it. I didn’t know what the hell was on it but it was just disgusting. I’d rather stay down where I wouldn’t have to touch the fence. But fucking no. I had to climb it because I had to help them because I had to be friends with them because of fucking Erwin. It all comes back to fucking Erwin and his shitty ass eyebrows.

Like the seriously, I didn’t know eyebrows could be like that. He could use those shits as wings are whatever. Like seriously. Those shits are like, weird as hell. Which is also why on good days, I call him eyebrows. Or commander eyebrows. Or Mr. Eyebrows. Or Señor Eyebrows. Whatever tickles his brows.

\--^--^--

If I fucking new that fucking bright eyes was a clumsy shit who has a record for nearly falling off of fences, I wouldn’t have started climbing underneath him.

He fucking fell on me and made me fall. And in returned, I almost fucking choked him. I was going to fucking _kill_ him. Why? Because I can. He’s lucky that McAttitudes was there because otherwise he wouldn’t be sitting in front of me right now.

Actually no.

He’s lucky that I don’t know where he keeps the damned information yet because if I did, they’d all be fucking dead. Or as a matter of fucking fact, I should just fucking kill them all and look for it myself. It shouldn’t be that fucking hard, right?

The brat can be a dumbass sometimes anyways. I’m pretty sure he hid that shit in the most obvious place ever. I can find it all by myself if I look and I fucking know it. Fuck all of his other little friends. I’ll fucking kill them all too. Just so I won’t have to do this bullshit ass job. If I fucking didn’t, then I probably wouldn’t be covered in a bunch of dirt and shit because of a certain brat that I have to become fucking best friends with. But I don’t have time for that. I’m a fucking grown ass man who doesn’t need any friends to get him by.

I’m perfectly fucking fine by my fucking self.

“If you keep scowling, your face will get stuck like that Levi.”

I glared at the dumbass that dared to even talking to me. “Fuck off, you fucking turd.”

“Look. It was an accident. I said I was sorry.” I didn’t even look at him. If I did, he’d turn into stone.

Although, the thought of that happening made me want to stare at him until that actually happened. But only in my fucking dreams.

“You’ll be fucking sorry when you find yourself dead.” I’ll fucking kill you right now. Don’t test me brat.

“It’s just a little dirt, Levi. It can’t be that fucking serious.” He said and I glared at him.

“A little bit of dirt? You know what a little bit of dirt can fucking do to you? It can get you sick. All of the bacteria and revolting shit inside of dirt can fucking kill you. So don’t sit there and-“I found myself being cut off.

“You’re over exaggerating.” He rolled his eyes.

“I’ll fucking show you what over exaggerating is when I punch your face in.” I’ll break his fucking neck if I have to.

“I’d like to see you try.” He’s fucking testing me, isn’t he? Oh he’s messing with the wrong one.

“Oh you will-“

“If you two don’t stop arguing over such bullshit so help me you will both wake up under water.” That came from McAttitudes. I didn’t have to listen to her. But I did. I sat back down and crossed my arms.

“Whatever.” I heard Eren mumble and I rolled my eyes. “He started it...”

“I did not!” I was raising my voice and glaring daggers at the boy.

“Did too!”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Didn’t.”

“Did.”

“Didn’t.”

“Did.”

“ _Shut. The fuck. Up.”_ It was Mikasa again. This time, Bright Eyes and I actually went silent. He was pouting silently in his seat and I followed. Pouting as well.

Fuck him for being an annoying little shit.

\--^--^--

“So according to Eren, Mikasa, and Levi, there are at least 12 members walking around outside. There are some guarding the door, a few hiding away in corners, and a few guarding the gates. Right?”

Armin looked at me. Then Bright Eyes. Then McAttitudes. He was most likely expecting an answer but I didn’t give one. I let the brat’s answer for themselves and they nodded simply.

I looked around the room while Armin was talking. Everyone was here. The two brats who had to distract, the horse guy, Freckles, and Blondie. They were all paying attention to Armin while he spoke. I was the only one who probably didn’t seem to care.

I’m not supposed to. I’m supposed to be figuring out when the hell I’m supposed to be getting the shit from the brat and giving it to Erwin so I don’t have to be around them any longer.

Oh yeah. I’m supposed to kill them too. Yeah. That. I shouldn’t have forgotten the most important part of this mission right?

Anyways, while the brat’s talking, I may as well figure out who I’d kill first out of everyone. I looked around the room once more. Searching for my first victim. I’d start with McAttitudes. Just to get her out of the picture so I don’t have to worry about some irritating bitch getting in the way of what I need to do because she wants to protect her friends and all of that bullshit.

Next, I’d kill Armin. Because he’s smart and will always find a way to get everyone to survive or some shit like that. Well, it’s that and he annoys me a little too, but not that much. The fact that he’s smart as hell annoys me more than his personality. If anything, he’s kind of nice. But I don’t like it.

Maybe next I’ll get rid of the girl who always eats potato chips and the kid with the buzz cut. She annoys me too. She’s always eating and she and the other kid are too loud. Too annoying. It reminds me of fucking shitty glasses and her happy go lucky personality that I only wish I could break so I don’t have to see that weird ass smile on her shitty face.

Next I’ll go for the guy with the horse. He talks too much. And he has that kind of annoying attitude that makes me want to just choke him. He seems like one of those know it all guys.

I’ll probably kill his boyfriend next. The one with the freckles. He’s too nice for his own good. He has himself in something that someone with such a personality shouldn’t be in. His kindness makes me want to fucking puke rainbows. I’d love to rip that kind smile in half.

Next would be blondie. The one who’s always quiet. Her silence bugs me. She always has the dead look on her face like she doesn’t give a shit. And it reminds me of me. I hate it.

I think I’m forgetting someone. I looked around and my eyes landed on a pair of bright green ones. Him. The brat who was staring at me. Staring at me for no reason. But he looked away seconds later. Was he fucking blushing or some shit like that? What is he? Innocent or some shit like that? He’s anything but that. He may look like one of those cute little high school brats but he’s definitely not it.

He’s the last one on my list. I want him to watch all of his friends die. I want to his see those bright green eyes dull and empty. I don’t want to see him smile. I want to see him frowning. I want him to see what he got himself into and how he’s never going to be able to get himself out of it.

I want to see him fucking suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to our Levi :) Also, sorry in advance for the next chapter. Just saying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and shitty chapter.

**Eren POV**

I was sitting in the back as I always do. But this time I was right next to Levi. It was mostly because I was the last one in the van and the only seat left was next to Levi. He paid me no mind. He wasn’t worried about just how close we were. He didn't worry about anything. He wasn’t as focused on how we were close to the point of our legs rubbing against each other.

He didn’t worry about it at all. He didn’t even worry about the fact that when we took sharp turns, either he’d end up leaning on me, or me on him.

Well me on the other hand, I was a wreck. Just being so close to him made my heart beat a mile a minute. I don’t know why it was doing that, but it was. And I was pissed at it. I’ve known Levi for maybe a month now. When I don’t see him and I’m not having a small conversation with him at work, I’m texting him throughout the day. I guess I can call him my friend.

But my damned heart won’t let me.

I don’t even know why it’s freaking doing that. A month isn’t enough to have a small crush on him. It’s like a schoolgirl crush. Not the kind of one where you fan girl and like die. But the one where your heart just does those stupid things. Where your stomach starts to flip or let some butterflies in and allows them to dance. When your hands get all sweaty and you get embarrassed easily. When you blush at the simplest things and get excited when they text you in the morning. Or just when you see them in general.

I mean, Levi’s an asshole but when you really get to know him, he’s actually really fun to talk to. He cracks shitty jokes and he’s fun to tease. He's also fun to hang out with on lazy days too. We hung out a few times after the first time he came over and we played the Xbox. And he beat me.

On other days, we argue about stupid things but it’s never serious. And either way, we just put it off like it never even happened anyways. I just like being around him is all.

And once more, my heart says otherwise. I guess it’s a little crush or whatever but it’s nothing I should be paying any mind to. We’re on our way to the next mob house or base or whatever. And judging by how familiar things look, we’re almost there.

Marco was checking the bag with all of our weapons in it for the third and stuff to make sure we had enough now that we had a new person on our team. We didn’t want a repeat of last time since I seriously almost died. I was just lucky that Levi just so happened to have been there and seen my situation.

I mean I wouldn’t have minded dying or anything but it was still a bit of a shock. And it was also a win lose situation. Like I knew it was coming and I wasn’t bothered because that’s what I promised myself when I decided I’d do what I was going to do. I just didn’t know if I wanted to leave everyone behind.

As we pulled over into an area that we wouldn’t be seen, Jean started handing out weapons. Just like last time, Sasha and Connie got theirs first. As well as their Bluetooth (we thought those were better since they couldn’t be seen either so we use those now). They left first like they always do. And then once we got the okay, we received our weapons and the three of us were off.

Mikasa in the front, Levi in the middle, and me behind. I stared up at the sky for a second. It had to have been around 5 going on 6 o’clock. I never bothered to check the time before we got out of the van. The sky was sort of orange since the sun was beginning to set. By the time we were done, it was going to be dark.

Since there weren’t any cameras for Armin to hack into like the some of the others. Like the last mission, we were completely blind. No way to be able to tell what was around the corner. We were alone on this mission aside from Sasha and Connie who were only distracting enough until we were in. But the first thing we had to do was find a way in.

Once more, we climbed the fence. But this time we’d be going over it completely and then closer to the small building. I imagined that this would be easy considering the size. Armin didn’t find much information on the building but mostly the mafia boss.

Apparently he made a lot of trades with Erwin Smith, who was basically the leader of the entire mixed Mafia. The man that was after me and my information. I’m surprised he didn’t send some professional assassinate to come and attempt to kill me with all of the people he has. Especially now that he’s losing them. And I bet he knows that my friends and I are the ones doing it.

Maybe he’s dumb and didn’t notice. But what I also wonder is why things haven’t been so hard aside from that one slip up with the missing knife. But that was Jeans fault. It had nothing to do with the other mobs. But its funny how they were never ready. You’d think that if Erwin knew, then he would’ve informed the other mobs of our visit and they wouldn’t be so caught off guard when we were there. It was almost as if he didn’t care.

He’s losing all of the people that he works for as well as money and it’s as if he could give less of a shit. Maybe he really doesn’t care about it or them. It’s strange for a man to not care that he’s losing money. Oh well. Maybe it’s not my place to worry about it. Maybe he’s planning something but I don’t know. I doubt it.

If he had anything up his sleeve, he probably would have done it by now.

Speaking of having things done, I wonder why Springles didn’t tell us that things were clear. We had to make sure that we could get in without being seen before we could even get in but we didn’t get an all clear from them. I didn’t seem to be the only one who noticed because Mikasa looked back at me as if asking me the same question that I was asking myself.

What’s going on?

Levi looked as bored as ever. It was like he didn’t even know that there was some type of problem. But then again, he’s new so he never exactly went on any missions with us or anything.

The Bluetooth that we used were different from the headset that allowed us to hear everyone at once. Usually I could hear a conversation between Mikasa and Armin through my own headset. But now it was just one person to Armin and no one else could hear it. He modified it in a way that with just the press of a button, we were automatically connected to Armin’s computer and he was able to hear us loud and clear. We don’t know how he did it, but it’s pretty cool. Now back to the situation at hand.

I looked around. I was starting to get a sick feeling in my stomach from the fact that we still didn’t get any kind of response or even the slightest ’All clear’. I decided that since no one asked, I’d take the initiative and do it on my own. I pressed a button located on the highest part of the Bluetooth and opened my mouth to start speaking.

“Armin. Did you get anything from Sasha and Connie yet?”

I stopped and stood where I was. Not wanting to go any further without knowing what might lie ahead. Not knowing that we could walk right in at the wrong time. Levi and Mikasa stopped. Both staring at me with a similar expression. The emotionless one.

”No. And it’s odd. Maybe they’re being held up or something.”

He sounded unsure. I felt like something was wrong especially. I’m sure everyone else felt it too. The way that my stomach seemed to stir more the closer we got to the small building. The closer we got to the fence was like another step closer to something gruesome.

“Should we try to find them or something? Just in case?” I offered. It only made sense, right? Friends checked up on friends to make sure they were alright. And in our situation, it was crucial.

“No. Not yet. Ju-“

The sound of heavy fire caused Armin to pause and caused Levi and Mikasa to turn in the direction of the fence. As I was doing the same. We all looked at each other, before running in the direction of the high fence. Fuck getting caught. Something happened. And I could tell that it was the opposite of good.

“What was that?” I heard Armin say in a state of panic.

“I don’t know. But we’re going to go find out.” I picked up my speed to keep up with Levi and Mikasa since I had been lagging behind. My own thoughts holding me back physically and mentally. We went through the front, where there was nothing more than a gate. There were two guards there and they didn’t even hesitate to shoot at us. Before I could even bring my hand to my gun to fight back, they were already dead. I don’t know who shot them but it was either Levi or Mikasa. It didn’t matter anyways.

“Be careful.” I heard Armin say and I didn’t respond. I was worrying too much about the well-being of my friends than I was about myself. That’s what good friends do right.

We killed the ones around us but were aware that there were most likely more around and searching. We stopped a few feet away from the building but didn’t enter. I was positive that they weren’t in there. I turned to look at Mikasa. Her face was expressionless but there was something about it that told me that she was just as worried as I was.

Then I looked at Levi. And I couldn’t even tell. His expression was so hard to see through. It was like a brick wall against his face and preventing us from seeing how he really feels about things.

“Alright. We need to split up. Two go on one side, one goes on the other. If you see nothing on that one side then keep going and well meet up in the middle.” I explained the plan that I thought of right off of the top of my head. “And if you do see anything, report back to me or to Armin.”

“Hm.” Levi’s simple response. I could tell he didn’t give a shit. But then there’s Mikasa.

”Wait. You’re not going to be the one going by yourself, Eren. You’ll-“

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand, cutting her off. ”We don’t have time for this. You go that way with Levi and I’ll go the other way. Don’t worry about me.” I said before running off.

The open area between the building and the gates appeared to be clear for a brief moment until I half circled around. Shooting anybody that I saw and knew was not either Sasha or Connie’s. I was definitely able to tell the difference.

I showed no mercy on the search for my friends. It seemed that I killed most of the members on my side. But that’s when I fixed my eyes on a body that was not fully clothed in navy blue like the members. But black like ours. I paused.

It couldn’t be.

Not too far from that one was another. They were all too familiar.

As I came in closer, my stomach dropped. It was no longer in a whirl. Everything stopped.

Both of those familiar bodies were lying on top of a pool of blood on the ground. One face down. The other face up. The one with her face up had her eyes closed. She was lying on the dirty ground with a blank expression. Her brown hair tied into a ponytail below her and causing her head to turn a little. Scanning her body, there were several gunshot wounds and a sickening amount of blood surrounding her and on her. A bit of blood coming out of her head. Her chest did not rise nor did it fall. She just laid there.

The other with his head down had his eyes wide open. His shaved head stained with red. A bloody hole in his head and bleeding out on the floor. Several holes in his back as well. He was lying on a pool of blood just as she was. His body was spread in an odd and uncomfortable position. Looking closely, I could see blood coming out of his mouth. It was as if he threw up blood before meeting his horrible fate.

I wanted to throw up from just staring at this. My stomach went back to its rampage.

Because laying limp and bloody before me were my two friends. Sasha and Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol whoops. Next chapter is in Levi's pov.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be extremely long to make up for the short chapter. But it had to be cut into two parts so it wouldn't be extremely long.

**Levi’s Point of View**

Eren forced me to stay with his sister. Although I’d rather go with him because me and McAttitudes were definitely not on good terms. She paid no attention to me and I paid no attention to her. Whoever caught a kill first caught a kill first. But I didn’t have the time to take things slow considering the fact that if any of them recognized me, it would blow my cover.

I didn’t have time nor did I have patience to deal with such bullshit.

I didn’t hear anything from Bright Eyes or Armin so I’m pretty sure this entire thing is just another form of bullshit. Them being all worried about their friends is probably just them overreacting like it actually takes seconds to take down these guys.

Hell. What am I even saying? This shit is easy as fuck. It feels good to be able to make someone bleed to death after an entire month of not being able to even choke someone. Just as we were asked to, we circle around back and waited for Eren.

What the hell is taking that brat so long anyways? Does it really take that long to make a half circle around the entire base? No. It really doesn’t because Mikasa and I did it not have a problem. Even if there were two of us working. Eren should be fine. I leaned against the wall of the building. Looking down at myself in patience as we waited for the bright eyed brat. I glanced at Mikasa for a second only to find that she was staring at me. Not even glaring. Just staring.

I didn’t feel like starting up some boring as hell conversation just because of that so I remained silent. Even as she looked me up and down. I just turned my head away from her and pretended like I didn’t see that.

I’ve been beginning to notice that Eren has actually grown fond of me. Just as Erwin wanted. But he still hasn’t told me much. A few things here and there but not exactly what I wanted to hear. It’s just little things like how his parents died because of these people or more like ‘us’ since I’m technically apart of ‘these people’. It’s funny how he actually thinks that he can trust me. But he’ll eventually find out that he shouldn’t and why he shouldn’t. Of course by then it’ll be too late.

Although. I notice that there was a different atmosphere between Eren and I than there was a few weeks ago. Something about it is different with him. And I can’t put my finger on it. Nor do I even want to. I just want to get this stupid mission over with so I don’t have to deal with these shitty brats anymore.

Erwin owes me a lot because of this.

“L-Levi.” I looked up when I heard Eren’s voice come in through the Bluetooth. He sounded weird. Different from his usual self which was either serious or bratty and playful.

“We’re behind the building. Where the hell are you? Did you find anything?” I tried not to sound too bored but more worried then I actually was. Mikasa probably knew I wasn’t too worried but I didn’t care about her. I care more about Eren. No – I worry about Eren.

I think.

No I’m not worried about him. Fuck him. I mean sure I don’t mind being around the brat. It’s no problem. It’s whatever I guess but my job is my job. I still wouldn’t call him a friend even if that’s what he calls me. I could give less of a shit what he calls me. I shouldn’t be caring for any of these annoying ass brats.

I was now mentally slapping myself for even thinking about such a thing.

“I-I… I found…” He sounded sick. Like he just witnessed something horrible.

“Words. Eren. Words.” I was no longer leaning on the wall but standing straight. Arms crossed and looking at nothing in particular although still feeling the eyes of Mikasa on me.

I heard him take in a shaky breath. “I found them.”

Judging by how panicked or scared or whatever he sounded, he didn’t find them in a good condition.

“And?” the least he could do was explain. Like are the injured? Are they in some type of situation? Did some weird shit happen to them? Are they-

“T-they’re dead…”

I paused. I was just about to fucking jinx it. I had a feeling. “We’re on our way.”

I started walking in the direction opposite the direction we came from. McAttitudes spoke up. “What happened? Is Eren okay?”

“The brat’s fine.” Came my reply.

“Did he find them?” She was now walking beside me.

I nodded.

“Are they okay?” She asked. I could tell she was worried.

That, I didn’t answer. I’ll let her find out for herself. I know. I know. That’s rude but oh well. Rude is my middle name. Along with asshole, bastard, dumbass, meanie, retard, and all of that other bullshit. Oh yeah. Bullshit is my middle name as well.

We walked swiftly but also at the same pace. Eren shouldn’t be too far. As a matter of fact, he wasn’t. The figure that I was able to see in the distance was definitely not one of the members. Judging from the brown hair and the full black outfit, it was obviously Eren. He was just standing there. His back facing us. What was he doing?

Mikasa started jogging towards his standing figure. Probably in a rush to see what happened. But she stopped a few feet away from him. I don’t know if it was in shock or in fear or what but it obviously wasn’t good judging by the situation.

I finally approached Eren. He had his head down and his hands balled up in fists. He was tense but trembling. I couldn’t tell if it was anger or sadness but I definitely didn’t see any tears falling from those bright green eyes.

When I looked to Mikasa, she was just staring at them. Her dark eyes were wide but they eventually went back to their normal size and her entire facial expression went back to the usual blank one. She looked as if she wasn’t even upset about it. It only came to a shock for a second and then realization hit her, and now she looks normal.

Now she was staring at Eren. She started talking but I wasn’t paying attention _. Someone_ had to tell Armin. And since both of the brats were too busy talking or whatever, I guess I should be the one to. May as well break the news. Not like it wasn’t surprising.

I pressed a button on the thing and suddenly heard Armin’s voice. “Did you find something?”

“We found them. But they’re dead though.” I said it casually. Like it was nothing. Just shrugged it off. It wasn’t important to me. Just too less brats to deal with I guess. I guess something about it, did bother me. Maybe it was the way they were killed. The multiple gunshot wounds. The bullet to the head. The one with the eyes open and the other with eyes closed. Eh. I probably saw worse.

Hah. I probably did worse.

“ _What?”_ He spoke low. There was surprise in his voice.

“They’re dead. Shot down.” I repeated but decided to elaborate just a bit so he knows how they died. It’s good to want to know, right?

“No. they’re not. You’re lying.” Now he sounded like he was choked up. Like he was crying or something.

What a fucking baby. Who cries over these kinds of things anyways? It was bound to happen someday. Not like they didn’t think it would happen at least once or twice. Did they not think this situation through or something? Like, did they think that going against the _Mixed Mafia,_ the fucking _titans,_ would be all peaches and cream with a side of happiness? Did they really expect no one to die?

Eren almost did. But he didn’t because of me. So they probably didn’t think much of it. But when someone really dies, now it’s a big thing, right? They really thought it was that much of problem that some annoying brats died or something? Their stupidity would’ve killed them first in my opinion but whatever.

“I’m telling the truth, Armin.” It took me and everything not to call him a brat or a crybaby. I could hear him sniffling into the mic. He cleared his throat and spoke in a voice that didn’t sound like he was crying but made him sound weaker then he probably was.

“W-we have to go.” He said and I shrugged. I guess. They could do whatever the hell they want and I’ll follow. Give up. Tell me where the information is so I don’t have to deal with this shit anyways and I can just get it all over with.

Call me heartless but all of this emotional shit isn’t my forte.

“I’ll let Eren and Mikasa know.” I said before disconnecting from Armin and walking back over to them. Mikasa was rubbing Eren’s back and Eren looked like he was calm now.

“Armin says that we have to go.” I said before turning to start walking. I expected to here footsteps but heard none. Instead I heard a quiet voice.

“…No.”

I looked over my shoulder to see Eren looking at me. I tilted my head. What the hell was this brat up to? What the hell did he mean no?

“Two of my best friends just died and now I’m expected to walk away?” He sounded slightly angry.

“Come on you fucking brat. Stop being all stupid and save the damned speech for later. Let’s fucking go.”

I honestly would rather pull out a gun and shoot him not then have to fucking argue with him about this shit. I wish he wasn’t so fucking stubborn and so fucking annoying and so fucking determined. It irritated me more than it did surprise me.

“I’m not leaving. What? So now their efforts to keep us safe so we can get it inside are for nothing? I’m going to fight these guys off and avenge their deaths. I don’t care if I die trying. I’m going to do this. I don’t care what we have to do. This is what I want to do, so I’m going to fucking do it.” His bright ocean colored eyes was now narrowed and staring at me.

“Eren. We can’t. Just stop. We’re going.” Was Mikasa. She had grabbed a hold of his arms and started pulling a little bit but he just snatched it away. She was now staring at him as if he pulled a gun on her.

“You go. I’ll stay here. And I’ll fight alone if I have to.” Eren responded.

“Come the fuck on.” I groaned. “You’re just being a fucking dumbass.”

“Eren. I’m going. And you are too. Let’s go.” She started walking but he stayed put. She paused and stared over her shoulder. “Now.”

Eren stood where he was. Standing there like a pole frozen to the ground. He wasn’t moving.

“You know what. Why don’t you go? I’m staying.” He turned around and started walking towards the back of the building. Mikasa, on the other hand, just continued to walk back to Armin. I was standing there for a second. But my legs brought me in the direction of Eren.

“I said I was staying. Not you.” He said. He didn’t even look at me.

“Well. I decided I’d tag along because I can. And because I don’t want you doing anything stupid.” The words left my mouth my before I could stop him. Making sure someone was doing anything stupid was a form of caring. But I don’t care. I shouldn’t at least.

He didn’t even reply to me. He kept on walking. Eventually we were at the place that we were supposed to meet before. There was a door back here. But Mikasa and I didn’t even bother checking to see if it was locked or not.

Eren didn’t even bother being gentle with it. He pulled his gun out, as if prepared for anything. He put his hand on the handle and twisted. It was indeed unlocked. He pushed it open without so much of a warning. I had decided on pulling out a knife rather than a gun. It was more comfortable in my opinion.

Eren walked inside and I followed behind him. Letting the door slam behind me. I didn’t give as much of a shit as Eren did. I knew this place top to bottom. There were two floors. The top floor a meeting room and there’s another room that I never bother to go into. And on the floor Eren and I are at now, there’s mostly a lounging area and some other room that I also never bothered to go into. That’s all. I know that in one of the rooms I didn’t go into, there’s a big ass weaponry. But I don’t know which one. I guess we’ll find out

There was a sort of long hallway before us. The hallway looked as if there were dust bugs crawling on them. It was stuffy and it smelled of smoke and alcohol. Down the hall way was a gray curtain. Those fuckers could afford a ton of weapons but they couldn’t get a damned door. From what I remember, that was the lounging room or living room or whatever they want to call it. I know that they heard the gun shots so I know they were obviously doing the opposite of lounging. Or I guessed at least. Some of the people are dumber than Eren. The faint sound of talking could be heard from the room.

Eren wasn’t even walking slowly. He was walking fast. When he was about to open up the curtain without checking or anything, I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I half whispered, half yelled.

“I’m going to go kill them.” He replied. He didn’t raise his voice but he wasn’t whispering either.

“Why don’t you check to see how many are in there before going to get yourself killed? You know how stupid it is to just walk right in?” I don’t even know why I care about it.

I pushed passed him before he could even give me a reply. I opened the curtain just barely but enough for me to see into the room. I peeked through the small opening and explored the room. There was a couch. A small coffee table. A few chairs. From what I could see, about two were leaning on the wall. Three were sitting on the couch. Two in two seats. That’s about seven.

But there could be more. I couldn’t see the whole room without opening the curtain more. One thing I noticed about this room was that it smelled heavily of alcohol. They were probably getting shitfaced or something.

I let the curtain close and stepped back. Turning to Eren who was just standing there with his arms crossed. He looked impatient. He looked like he had an attitude.

“Are you done, now?” Oh he did have an attitude. He was being pissy with me. Let him start being bratty now and I won’t hesitate to bring this knife to his lips and cut it off.

“There are seven at the least.” I stated taking a step back.

“Whatever.” He pushed passed me. Literally fucking _pushed_ me like I couldn’t break that arm off then and there. And he went inside. Seconds later I heard the sound of gunshots and yelling. After a moment, I decided to go in there as well. Almost all of them were dead except for two who were only sporting non-life threatening wounds. Once there eyes set on me, they looked like they were surprised to see me there. One opened there mouth to speak but before he could say a word, he was shot down by Eren.

I never even thought about how easily it would be for them to recognize me and blow my cover immediately.

Fuck.

That means that either he or I would have to kill them quicker than they could even say my name. Quicker than they could even notice me. Speaking of, I didn’t even notice that Eren was done until I felt him pulling me with a “Come the fuck on”

I pulled my arm out of his grip and punched him hard. Like hell I was going to let him get away with touching me _twice_ like I as his fucking slave. Because last time I checked, I wasn’t.

“ _Ow_! What the _fuck_ , Levi?” He was glaring at me.

“Don’t you _ever_ fucking touch me like that again or you’ll lose that arm.” I glared right back and watched as he rolled his eyes. I could give less of a fuck how pissed he was at the death of his friends. He was not going to take out that shitty attitude on me. Because I swear he had another thing coming.

He just turned his head and walked out of the room and made a left turn down another hallway. There was a door on the right of us and this time, he didn’t even wait for me to check again.

He waltzed right in there and I went in right behind him. These guys were prepared. They had their guns out and were shooting at us immediately. Eren was shooting back. I still had out my knife. I didn’t hesitate for a second when I threw it at one of the still standing guys. It landed in his chest. I believe that’s where is heart was too. He stood there in shock for a second but he coughed up blood and fell over. I ran to grab my knife back and went after another who had been aiming his gun at Eren.

I grabbed him from behind, pulled him down and jabbed the knife into his neck. Pulling it out. When I was finished, I noticed that Eren was already walking out of the room.

We continued walking down the hall. There was a staircase in front of us. Eren started going up. He didn’t notice the three guys standing there. Cigarettes in hand and surprised. I switched weapons and just shot them all. Then I started up the stairs after Eren. I heard the door open and rapid footsteps and a gunshot. Next thing I know, Eren was falling. I caught him before he could hit the ground.

I saw two reasons as to why he fell. One, because there was now two men before us. Well. More like at the top of the staircase. One with a knife in hand and the other with a pistol. Two.

Because he was now sporting a nice gun wound in his thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is still going to be Levi's Point of View.  
> Oh. And btw, sorry for not replying to comments but I do read them and I want to say thank you for them. They also make us happy.  
> Also, I don't remember saying thanks for 1000 hits? So. Thanks for 1000 hits. Also thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, etc.  
> ^-^  
> Oh yeah. And sorry for the last chapter and this one X3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was decided that the second part of the last chapter would be posted tonight.

**Levi’s Point of View**

 

_That fucking dumbass._

This is why he needed to be more careful and not rush things. But no. He wants to be a little brat and not listen to me.

I was holding Eren by the waist with my left arm, and shooting with the gun in my right. Once our two attackers were lying on the staircase sprawled out and dead. I let go of and he stumbled. He put a hand out and leaned against the wall. Staring down.

A series of swear words coming out of his mouth as he stared at his bloody wound.

“This is exactly why you’re not supposed to rush into things no matter how pissed off you are.” I stated. Crossing my arms.

“I don’t care! I told you what I was going to do so I’m going to do it!” He was looking at me over his should while he leaned on the wall. His face scrunched up in pain.

“Yes. I get it. But you’re being stupid about it. I understand the whole revenge bullshit, but don’t go letting your emotions make you reckless. You’ll die faster.” I stared at him. My arms still crossed but I still gripped my gun. Seconds later, I heard more footsteps coming from above us and eventually the stairs. I saw another man and this time, a woman?

Oh. I know who she was. They both paused when they saw me.

_Don’t say anything. Don’t say my name. You shouldn’t even recognize me._

“You’re-“The woman started but I just couldn’t risk my cover being blown at a time like this.

I shot her without any hesitation. Then the man right behind her. Then I turned to Eren who was now standing on both feet but putting pressure on the one that was not wounded. He was looking down. I watched him take a deep breath. Before he looked up at me.

“Let’s just go.” He started walker –err limping – in front of me. But I stopped him. Was he actually considering bleeding out while in battle? Or was he a bigger dumbass than I anticipated? I grabbed his arm and pulled him back hard enough to cause him to fall back on the ground.

“What the he-“

“Shut it.” I silenced him. I unzipped my black hoodie and took it off. Then I pulled my dark gray shirt off but placed the hoodie back on. Gripping a section of the shirt, I pulled and ripped some of the fabric and ended up with a piece of it. Large enough to wrap around the brats bleeding leg.

I can’t even believe I’m actually doing this for him.

I crouched down beside his wounded leg. One knee on the floor and the other still up. I lifted it and placed it on the knee that was on the floor before grabbing the fabric and starting from the underside of his leg then bringing it around to the top. Then back underneath, then to the top again where I tied it. Tight. He groaned in pain but I just ignored it.

“There.” I said and stood back up. I discarded the rest of the fabric onto the ground. Eren was looking down at the sloppily treated leg and then at me. I held out my hand to help him stand and he took it. Pushing himself up with not too much struggle while I pulled. Once he was standing he started towards the stairs. He didn’t even thank me.

And he still didn’t say anything about what I said before. He fucking ignored them like it was nothing.

You know what? Next time, I’ll just let him bleed out and die and use his body as a shield. He seriously pissed me off. I’m glad his shitty friends died. You know what? I fucking wish he died too so I wouldn’t have to deal with his annoying ass. Next time I won’t even help him. _He can die and go to hell for all I care._

I started up the stairs behind him. We walked right into what I already knew was a meeting room. There appeared to be no one in here. We walked slowly. Apparently everyone who was in here probably came downstairs to see what was up. All that was left was the boss.

The brat was limping behind me, looking around the room. Making sure no one else was in here. Before us was a door. Just a normal wooden door. I already knew whose room it was. It was the mob leader. Mr. Bushes or some shit like that. I could never remember his name. Not like he was important to me anyways. Plus, he’ll be dead in a matter of seconds so it wouldn’t matter.

I pushed the door open expected to see the man standing there. But the more I walked into the room, the more I realized it was empty. What the fuck?

“There’s no one in here.” Brat said and I just rolled my eyes.

“No shit Sherlock. Way to state the fucking obvious.” I turned around to stare at him only to find him staring at me looking irritated.

“Then where do you think he is?” He being Mr. Bushes. I just gave a shrug.

“Well he has to be in here somewhere.” Eren stated and turned around to head back to the staircase.

It was weird. Could he be hiding? Maybe he just wasn’t here in the first place and this was nothing more than a waste of time.

Although, I do remember there being more people here. The last time I went, there had to have been more than twenty or thirty in this small building. And where the everlasting fuck is the weaponry? I know they don’t just leave weapons like that lying around.

By the time I was starting to go down the stairs, Eren was already at the bottom. He still looked like he was in pain. And he was still moving slower than I remember him moving the other time I watched him fight.

He was walking down the hallway that would eventually lead us to the lounging area so we can leave through the front. I knew he found it pointless to stay if Bushes was no longer here. But the second I heard a door close behind me, I paused before pulling out my gun and turning around immediately.

All I saw was the empty hallway and the empty stairs. Eren had stopped too. I could feel his big ass eyes on me and then on the hallway. I slowly began walking back. There was a small area on each side of the stair case. The one on the right was one where I killed the guys who were smoking. But we never bothered looking on the left…

Just as I though. There was a door behind the staircase. A small door. I gestured for Eren to come. He slowly walked (sort of limped) his way towards me. I slowly turned the nob and pushed the door. I found myself staring at a small narrow staircase. There was a ton of dust and spider webs everywhere. As many times as I’ve come here, I’ve never been down here. I didn’t even know it fucking existed.

I slowly took a step down on the stair before continuing to go down slowly. I turned back to make sure Eren was still behind me. He was almost down the stairs.

There was, once again, another hallway. This one was much darker and narrower but there were a few lights that brightened the hall just enough so it wasn’t completely dark. I looked up and saw a few pipes as well as more spider webs. I could barely hear the small sound of dripping water. This place was fucking disgusting. And it sort of smelled like piss too.

I took small and silent steps down the hallway. Careful not to trip or anything since it was still sort of dark in certain places. And I also didn’t want to fall in such a filthy place. As if the blood on my clothes was not dirty enough. I’m definitely taking a long ass shower when I get home. I can’t stand to be covered in such filth.

We made a right. Walking slowly down another area. This time, though, there was a light that lead the way for us. And we followed it.

As we approached the doorway, I stopped and put a hand out to stop Eren. I heard multiple voice but one all too familiar one. It was Mr. Bushes. He was down here. But what could be so important about a damned basement?

An obvious answer. This was where the weaponry was. Fucking obviously.

I pulled out my gun, reloaded it, and cocked it. Then I turned to Eren. Gave a nod, and walked in. No one noticed me yet because of my silence. Surrounding the room were shelves of guns and grenades and ammo. Tons of them. Some were hung up, some were on the floor. The room was huge as hell. This is all of the weapons that they get from Erwin. If I know one thing, it’s that when Eren and I are done with them, I just might be taking some of these for myself.

After a second, they finally noticed us. They all stared at us and we just stared back at them. They didn’t even register it. But once they did, bullets were flying and barely missing us. I pushed Eren back into the hallway so he wouldn’t get anymore hurt than he already was.

Ugh. There you go again Levi. You’re starting to care again. You just told yourself you’d let him die and now you’re saving him again.

We both stayed in the hall for a moment. Well, Eren did. I, on the other hand, had peered my head out and got a few kills in but not much. There were too many bullets flying.

But then again, I didn’t feel like taking my slow time anymore. Bullets be damned. I looked at Eren who had been looking at me the entire time before running out. I heard him say my name. But I didn’t even look back.

I shot wherever I saw a person. Hoping to wound them at least so the gun fire wouldn’t be so heavy. I dived behind a pile of boxes. Most likely filled with more weapons then they even fucking needed. I sat there for a second. The pain not even registering until I noticed that I had, indeed, been shot in my arm. My left arm. The same fucking arm that was shot last time. That wound had just healed and now I have another.

Fuck it.

I jumped out from behind the pile of boxes and shot a few more times. Of course, a few more of them fell. I scanned the room for Bushes. He was nowhere to be found. But I could have sworn I saw him. I could’ve sworn I heard him.

I looked around for a new weapon but just didn’t have the patience. This small ass gun was annoying. So I put it away and instead pulled out the knife that I hardly used even though I thought I’d use it more. But whatever.

When I finally stepped out, I noticed the lack of members. There weren’t as many as there were before. There are at least 5 left. But Bushes was still nowhere to be seen. One who was particularly close to me, I ran and jumped on. I brought my knife into his skull with ease. Appreciating the way he fell to the ground. But not appreciating the blood that splattered everywhere.

I heard a gunshot coming from the other side of the room. Eren had stepped out and was shooting even if he was wounded. Idiot. I didn’t tell him step out but he did. There was a girl running in my direction. She had her fist up, about to punch me but I just simply grabbed it. I brought my foot in front of her ankle and pushed her forward to cause her to trip and fall beside me. I drove the knife into her back multiple times.

The other three that I saw alive were now lying on the ground not even moving. They were all dead. Eren obviously shot them down like he did the other ones.

The last thing we had to do was find Bushes. Although, that wouldn’t be too hard because there he was. Standing behind Eren. Reaching for him.

_Oh fuck no._

Eren was looking at me. I was holding my knife up. I aimed and threw it quick. Eren ducked. The knife did a few spins in mid-air and then it hit Bushes. Right in the head. Not the middle like I was aiming but he did have a knife lodged into his forehead. Eren was now looking up at me in confusion. Then he looked behind himself. Saw Bushes on the floor. And looked back at me with wide eyes.

“Did you just-“

I held up my hand to silence him. “Yes. I just saved your ass. Again.” The fucking third time today.

Should’ve fucking let him die. But no. You can’t even do that. Nice going Levi. Nice fucking going.

I walked to and passed Eren. Bent down to grab my knife and put it on the belt then walked down the hallway and back to the staircase.

“You’re bleeding.” He stated the obvious like earlier.

“No shit.” I responded. “You are too.”

“I know.”

He was still limping of course. Obviously still in pain but at least this entire thing was over.

I looked down at the wound on my arm. It hurt but I could deal with it if I didn’t move it too much. Whatever. I didn’t think much of it anyways. Being shot at was nothing when you’ve had to deal with It for as long as I did. Eren probably did. But then again, who knows how long he’s been dealing with guns.

Pain doesn’t bother me at all.

What bothers me is how I can’t seem to stay true to my own word. I tell myself that I’m not going to worry about the brat. I fucking worry about him. I tell myself I’m not going to care about the brat. I fucking care. I tell myself I’m going to let him die. I fucking save him.

This is a problem. _A big problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should apologize for Levi being such an asshole but. It was just necessary. And still for the other things too.   
> Anyways, see you later.


End file.
